A NaruSaku's Spirited Away
by Narusaku1357
Summary: A Naruto Version of the Movie Spirited Away. Will have a sequal soon. Characters without real names will be explained in sequal BTW


Sakura Haruno watched the above sky fly by as the car drove to an unknown world she now had to call home. She held a Bokay of cherry blossom flowers in her hand that had a small note within. She eyed it and mentally read it over.

_**'I'll miss you Sakura!**_

_**I hope we can see each other again someday!**_

_**Your best friend, **_

_**Hinata.'**_

"We're almost there Sakura look at this town." Her mother said from the passenger seat. "It's in the middle of nowhere though…I might have to shop in the next town over…" Sakura looked over and saw her mother looking out the window. "Look hunny, there's your new school." Her mother then said as she pointed out the window.

Sakura slowly got up and looked out the window. A small middle school whizzed by as she stuck her tongue out. She hated the fact that she had to go to a new school. She missed her friends terribly. "It's going to suck mom…." The pinkette mumbled as she looked at the flowers again. "I miss my old school and my old friends." She sat up and handed the flowers to her mother.

"What do you want me to do with them?" Her mother asked as she took the card out. Her daughter didn't respond. She only sat back and looked out the window. Mrs. Haruno sighed soon after and set the Bokay down by her feet. "Turn right here dear." She then said to her husband before handing the card back to Sakura. He nodded and turned the exact way.

They soon pulled up on a small dirt road and stopped. "Whoa…did I go the wrong way?" Mr. Haruno asked as he looked around. Mrs. Haruno looked around as well. Sakura looked out the window and saw small stones all huddled up on the ground.

"Look, there's our house." Sakura's mother said as she pointed out the window. They all looked up to where she was pointing and a big hill. "It's that blue one right there." There was a two story blue house at the end of a line of homes.

"Maybe this road leads to it." Her father said as he started driving again. Sakura kept her eyes on the small stone houses on the ground as he parents had a small argument about if they should really go up it or not. When the stone houses were out of sight, Sakura reached over and tapped her mother's shoulder.

"Mom, what are those stone houses on the ground over there?" The pinkette asked. Her mother kept looking forward, but eventually answered.

"They're shrines." She answered. "Some people believe spirits live in them." Sakura blinked. Spirits? She wasn't THAT young. Spirits didn't exist, and she knew it. "Now sit down please." Her mother then said as the car started to speed up. It was going so fast, Sakura could barely stand. She fell back and hit the seat as it went faster. "Slow down!" Her mother yelled. "You're going to kill us!"

Her father only went even faster and tore through a tree branch; making Mrs. Haruno scream. Sakura looked to her right and in that quick second, saw a rock that looked like a monkey. Then she looked forward again. "What's that?!" Her father then yelped as he slammed on the breaks. The car came to a stop right in front of another monkey looking stone. "That's an odd stone…" He then said as he got out of the car.

"We're gonna miss the movers dear." Mrs. Haruno said through the window. Then Sakura got out. "Oh Sakura not you too…" Her mother mumbled as Sakura made her way over to her father. "Good lord…" Mrs. Haruno got out as well and walked over.

"Huh…this building's fake." Mr. Haruno said as he patted the building's wall. Sakura gazed inside and only saw darkness. Then she gulped. "Let's take a look inside." Her father said as he pointed inside. At that moment, wind blew in the direction of inside.

'It's….pulling us in…' Sakura thought as her dad started walking. Her mother soon followed. Realizing she was still holding her father's arm, the pinkette let go and ran back out of the tunnel. "There's no way I'm going in there!" She yelled as she stood next to the stone monkey. "It's too creepy!"

"Common Sakura. You're 12 years old. Act like it."

"But Dad!" Sakura nagged as she gripped her pinkish red shirt. He didn't respond. He only kept walking along side his wife. Sakura stood there for a moment as she played with the bottom of her shirt. Then she glanced at the stone monkey. "WAIT FOR ME!!"

Sakura ran up beside her mother and grabbed her arm. She carefully looked forward as they kept moving. They walked until they found light at the other end. It looked like an abandoned train station. There were empty benches all around the room and a bird bath with barely any water in it. "Hear that?" Her mother asked as she held a hand up to her ear.

"It's a train." Sakura answered after a few moments of listening. "This must be some kind of train station mom." She then said. Her mother nodded and they both followed her father out of the building.

There was a beautiful field with hills all over. "Oh look at this place." Mrs. Haruno said as they kept walking. "I wish we could have a picnic here." She then said.

Sakura stayed behind and crossed her arms. "Mom! Dad! I thought we were just gonna look!" She yelled. They didn't answer. Her green eyes twitched. "HEY!" She then yelled with her hands now at her side. Then a strong wind blew from behind her and towards her parents. This scared her and she ran off to catch up.

"They tried to put a river here." Mr. Haruno said as the three walked over a river of rocks. When he reached the other side he held out a hand to help Mrs. Haruno but smelt something. She ran into his side as he smelt the air. "Hey smell that?" He asked. Sakura's mother sniffed the air as well and then nodded. "Let's go check it out."

"Wait!" Sakura yelled as her parents went on. She was having a hard time getting from rock to rock. As she tried to hurry, the poor girl slipped and fell in a small puddle of water. "Ah! Wait up!" She then yelled as she ran to catch up.

They walked around a small town for a long time as her father sniffed the air. Every once in awhile he'd point in a direction and they'd go in it. "That's' very strange…" Mrs. Haruno mumbled as they walked. "Every single one…..is a restaurant." She then said as she looked left and right.

"I found it!" Mr. Haruno called before running under small curtains. "Look at this stuff! It looks amazing!" He said as Mrs. Haruno entered. "I wonder where the owner is…..hello?" There was no answer. So he shrugged and grabbed a plate. "We'll pay them later."

Mrs. Haruno found some chicken and picked it up. "Hmm….I've never seen chicken like this before." She mumbled before taking a bite. Then she looked over her shoulder to look at her pink haired daughter. "This is delicious Sakura, you have to have some." Sakura shook her head.

"We're gonna get in trouble!" She said as she grabbed the bottom of her shirt. "I don't think you should be eating any of that."

"Relax sweetie. Daddy's got lots of money." Her father said as he handed Mrs. Haruno a plate full of food. "I'll pay them when they get back."

"But Dad!" Sakura once again nagged as she squeezed her shirt. Her parents didn't respond. They only kept eating the food. "You guys are such pigs!" She then yelled before walking off. The pinkette reached a larger walk way and looked in both directions. Nothing to the left, but a couple more stairs to the right. She decided to go right.

Sakura climbed to the top of the stairs and gazed at the tower in front of her. Then she looked left. There was nothing but more restaurants, so she looked right. A bridge with a giant building on the other side. She walked closer and stopped at the beginning of the bridge. Then the pinkette glanced over to the smoke stack. Smoke was running freely out of it.

"A bathhouse….."

Sakura stood there for a moment watching the waterfall coming from the left side of the bathhouse. Then she heard something. "Is that….the train?" She asked the air. She then ran over to the rail on her left to look down. Way down below, which seemed like a giant canyon, a train rolled on its tracks and was soon gone from sight. "Wow….why is it so far down?" She then asked. The pinkette sighed and looked at the bathhouse again, only to have her eyes be pulled away to look at something else.

A boy….

A blonde boy with whisker like marks on his cheeks stood on the bridge next to her. His blue eyes widened and he took a step forward. "What….what are you doing here?" He asked in a panic. Making her jump off the rail. "You can't be here! You need to leave now!" He then said as he pointed in the direction she came. Then the lamps behind him started to glow with light; making the blonde stiffen. "Shit! You need to leave!" He pushed her across the bridge. "Get across the river before it's too late!"

Sakura kept running as he turned around and made an odd hand sign. The pinkette stopped on her way down the steps and rubbed her eye. "That boy…" She mumbled as she looked over her shoulder. "He…he was so familiar…" She shook her head after that and kept running. She had to get her parents first.

Everything was starting to light up as she jogged down the stairs. Black things started to appear at stands and behind counters but she didn't seem to notice. She only kept jogging over to the walkway her parents were eating at. When she arrived at the right walkway, she glanced over to one of the black figure and nearly shrieked. What was it? It surly wasn't human.

"Mom! Dad! Common, stop eating so we can go!" Sakura yelled as she shook her father; who seemed much more fat then usual. A little confused; she shook him some more. "Common! A boy just told me we had to leave! Dad!" He turned to face her and she immediately let go of him in fear. "A….a pig?!" She asked in horror. He went back to eating, but go smacked by a flyswatter 4 or 5 times before falling right in front of the poor pinkette.

Sakura screamed again as she leaned on the pole that supported the restaurant. The giant pig squealed as she ran off back into the streets. As soon as she was out in the middle she started walking in a circle. "Mom! Dad! Where are you?!" She called as she stopped circling. Sakura looked around the small town and saw the black figures in the restaurants and walking in the street. She was terrified. "MOMMY!" The pinkette yelled as one walked passed her.

Soon after, Sakura yelped in surprise of the one beside her and ran off as fast as she could go. "Mommy! Daddy!" She called as she ran. When she turned to run down some more stairs, she ran into one of the figures and nearly screamed her heart out. But she got away. Eventually, she could see the opening where the field was and started running at full speed. 'They'll just be in the car waiting' the pinkette thought as she ran down the steps.

Then Sakura ran into water. "What!?" She yelped as she ran back out. The pinkette then turned around and saw the building they walked threw in the distance. It was lit up like Christmas as a boat came closer. "N-no way…." She mumbled as it drew closer. "I….I must be dreaming. This can't be happening!" Sakura grabbed her head as she stared at the boat. It was even closer now.

"Wake up Sakura" She muttered as she hit her head. "Wake up! It's just a dream! It's just a dream!" She yelled this as she stood up. The boat's opened its ramp and connected with the stairs she stood on. "It's all going to go away soon Sakura…." The pinkette said to herself. "It will don't worry." As Sakura did this, she didn't notice that she was starting to become transparent. Then she opened her eyes.

"AH!" Sakura yelped. "I'm….I'm see-through!!!" She looked through her arm and then screamed again. This whole time, she hadn't noticed creatures getting off the boat. They were quiet bizarre looking for her but at the moment she really didn't care. Then before she knew it, the 12 year old girl was running up a hill and away from the strange creatures.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The blonde boy from the bridge jumped on roof tops looking around for something. But for what exactly? It was the girl. A human was at the bridge and he knew she wasn't able to get home. He had to look for her. He stopped on one of the buildings to take a short break. Good thing he did too or he probably wouldn't have spotted the pink haired girl leaning on another buildings wall. Feeling quiet accomplished; the boy jumped down and walked over to her.

Sakura was trembling, but her attention was immediately to him. As soon as she saw him, he gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry." He said as he walked closer. "I'm not gonna hurt you or anything." He reached into his back pocket of his orange sweat pants and pulled out a small berry. "Here…eat this." He held it out but she shook her head in fear. "You have to eat this kind of food or you'll disappear. Trust me." He got closer and set it on her lips. Sakura wouldn't open her mouth though. "It won't turn you into a pig I swear."

Sakura glared at him for a moment. But when she saw that he was telling the truth, she let the berry slip in. "There. Now chew……." A rotated his hand as he watched her chew the small berry. "And swallow…." He then said as she swallowed. "See!" He smiled with closed eyes. "You're all better now." The boy opened his eyes and held his hand out. "See for yourself." He then said.

Sakura looked at his hand, then hers before reaching out. She touched his hand and didn't go through it like she did with other things she touched recently. "I'm all better…" The pinkette muttered to herself.

"Yup. Told you." The boy said as he grabbed both her hands. "Now come with me." He then said as he started to walk away, but she stopped him.

"Wait! Please tell me my parents really didn't turn to pigs! And if they did…can I see them?" She asked the whiskered boy. He shook his head and she went to say something but he did first.

"You can't see them now but you will soon." The blonde boy answered. Then something caught his attention. Immediately he pinned her to the wall as if he didn't want her to be seen. "Don't move ok?" He then asked. Sakura glanced over to where he was and saw a woman with black hair jump by. She was looking for something just like he was at first. Soon after the woman was gone, the blonde stepped away with a deep sigh of relief. "That woman is looking for you." He then said. "We need to get going, common."

As soon as he said this, he started running, pulling her along with him. They both ran through the walkways really fast. Sakura's never ran this fast before. She was glad he had her hand or she'd be left behind. They both soon reached a narrow walkway and she saw a door in the distance. He then held out his hand and the next thing she saw was a red like force flying through the air. It grabbed the door and opened it so they could enter. Sakura looked over her shoulder and saw the red substance close the door and disappear. 'What was that stuff?' She thought as they ran through what looked like storage for meat.

The next thing Sakura knew, they were running passed hundreds of pigs. They all snorted at her as they ran by. She almost couldn't believe that's what her parents had turned into. Eventually, they got back to the bathhouse and slowly approached it. The creatures were greeted at the beginning and end as they walked. Sakura was a bit scared.

"OK…the spell will only work if you hold your breath." The blonde said. Sakura nodded. "Even the tiniest breath will break it ok?" He looked at her and received another nod. He nodded back and they both kept walking. She had a tight grip around the boys arm and whispered that she was scared. But he told her everything would be fine.

"Welcome!" A frog man said from the side of the bridge. "Welcome back!" The blonde and Sakura walked by and he kept going. "Welcome back Master Noon." It then said.

Sakura blinked and looked at the blonde boy. 'Noon…' She thought. 'Is that his name?' Her wonders soon stopped as he looked over his shoulder.

"Ok take a deep breath and hold it" He ordered. The pinkette did so and clamped her mouth shut with her hand. He smiled slightly and looked back forward. As they walked, Sakura saw another creature looking at her. It had an orange mask that looked like a lolly pop from the swirls. It had one hole on its right side though. She wondered if the thing had eyes.

The women at the end of the bridge were saying welcome as well as the frog man. Sakura started to feel her lungs gasping for air. "Hold on….you're almost there." The boy mumbled to her. Then as the women said their welcomes, a red toad jumped over and looked happy.

"Master Noon!"

It scarred her. Sakura immediately let out her breath as the toad yelled the boy's name. The toad landed and cocked it's head. "A human?" He asked. She saw the boy bite his lip as the toad jumped back up.

"Damn it Gamakichi!" The boy known as Noon barked before holding out his hand. Then the same red substance surrounded the toad and Noon took off with Sakura still at hand. He ran over to a small door and opened it. Then he let Sakura in, and then himself. As he shut the door, the toad known as Gamakichi hit the ground and looked around in wonder.

The blonde dragged Sakura across a small garden while people inside called out the same name.

"MASTER NOON! WHERE ARE YOU! MASTER NOON!"

Sakura and Noon hid behind a bush as they did so. "I'm so sorry. I took a breath." Sakura said after a moment. The blonde looked at her and shook his head with a smile.

"No Sakura. You did really well." Noon said as he kept the smile. "Now listen carefully ok?" He asked. Sakura nodded and he continued. "You can't stay here, they'll find you if you do." He started. "If they do, you'll never be able to rescue your parents. I'll distract them while you escape ok?"

"No don't leave me!" Sakura said as she grabbed his black shirt. He wasn't dressed properly for a bathhouse. "I don't want to be alone! Please."

Noon just smiled and grabbed her hands. "I'm sorry but you really have no choice if you want to help your parents." He said.

"They did turn into pigs." Sakura said after a moment. "I wasn't imagining things….was I?" She then said. He shrugged with a goofy smile and pointed to a small door.

"When things get calm, go through there." Noon said. She nodded and he went on. "Go all the way down the stairs until you reach the boiler room ok?" She nodded again. "That's where Iruka lives. The boiler man." He finished and looked at her again.

"Iruka?"

"Yes." He answered. "Tell him you want to work. Even if he refuses keep asking. If you don't get a job, Tsunade-baa-Chan will turn you into an animal just like your parents." She asked who Tsunade was soon after. "She's the witch that runs the bathhouse. Now back to Iruka. He'll keep trying to get you to leave, but you need to keep asking no matter what ok?" He asked. Sakura nodded. "It will be hard work but you'll be able to stay here. And if you stay here, Tsunade-baa-Chan can't touch you."

"MASTER NOON! MASTER NOON WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"I have to go now." Noon mumbled; a little annoyed. He looked away from the doors and looked at her. "Don't forget Sakura, I'm your friend ok?" She nodded and he started to stand up, but she stopped him.

"Wait…how did you know my name?" Sakura asked. This completely stopped him in his tracks. He then thought about it for a moment before kneeling down again.

"You know…" He started before looking at her with big blue eyes. "I'm not sure…it just came to me." He then said. This confused Sakura. It just came to him? "That's kind of weird…" Noon mumbled to himself. Then the commotion behind them got louder. He rolled his eyes and stood up after. "Sorry Sakura but I have to go." He said as he stood up. "Be safe and good luck." Noon stood up and walked over to the door, then opened it.

"Oh Master Noon there you are! Lady Tsunade needs to see you!"

"I know I know! I'm going already."

Sakura sat behind the bush until things quieted down a bit. After taking a deep breath, she crawled over to the small door and opened it. When she crawled out she looked to the right and saw a giant flight of stairs. 'Oh…my…god…' She thought as she slowly approached them. They seemed to go down a mile and didn't look very safe. Gulping, Sakura slowly stepped on the first step. Nothing happened so she went a bit faster with the second one. Then faster on the third, and by the time she reached the sixth step she was going down at a normal pace, but that step decided to break.

Sakura was forced down the steps at high speeds; screaming the whole way down. She had no way to stop and a wall was getting closer and closer by the passing second. Then she slammed into it nearly crushing her nose. When she pulled her face away, she was gapping at the wall; completely in shock. 'Keep going Sakura…' She thought. The pinkette slowly started to walk around the wall and keep going down the stairs. And lucky for her, the rest were made from cement.

When she got to the bottom, Sakura looked at the green door before her. She had no idea what would be on the other side. Noon said it was the boiler man, but was he a boiler FROG man or just a boiler MAN? She slowly reached forward and turned the handle before making her way inside. The pinkette slowly made her way down the narrow hall. Her green eyes watched the busy floor below and saw something she thought she'd never see in her life.

Soot balls….working….

"What….They're made of soot and they're…." Sakura trailed off as she watched the tiny black balls carry lumps of coal to the fiery mouth of the boiler. Her green eyes were wide half the time, until she saw a man sitting in a chair with a lot of levers in front of him. She saw that every once in awhile, he'd pull one and then take a moment to look at red tokens that came from the ceiling. Then he'd pull another.

Sakura took a deep breath and then walked a little more inside. "Excuse me…" She said as she walked across the soot balls path; carefully so she wouldn't bother them. "Excuse me…are you Iruka?" The pinkette then asked. She saw the man stop what he was doing and look at her. He had a scar on his nose and seemed to be friendly. But that was just appearance.

The boiler man leaned over and looked at her up and down. "Yeah…I'm Iruka." He said as he got up. She hadn't noticed that the soot balls had retreated to their small homes in the wall. "I'm the boiler man here, what do you need human?" He asked as he went through a drawer in the wall.

"Noon asked me to come here to ask for a job." Sakura answered as he made his way back to his seat. He had some herbs in his hand. When he sat back down he looked at her with a raised brow. "So can you please give me a job?" She then asked. Just then 4 red tokens came from the ceiling and got his attention.

"Damn…4 tokens at once…" Iruka mumbled angrily. He pulled on each one with both hands and then hit a hammer against one of the levers. "Alright you stupid soot balls!" He yelled. "We got more work to do! let's go! Move it!" He yelled even louder. The soot balls started coming out soon after.

"Please, Iruka you have to give me a job here!" Sakura yelled over the roar of the boiler. He kept pulling the levers, but he turned to face her.

"I don't need any more helpers." He responded. "I have all the workers I need here. All I have to do is cast a spell on the soot and they turn to my little slaves. He pointed to the small soot balls before going back to his work.

Sakura looked over and noticed she was in the way, so she moved into the corner. They all started to pile up though. Squeaking at her like they were yelling at her to move it. "Sorry…" She mumbled as she moved out of their way. The pinkette walked back onto the wooden floor and watched them work. One dropped the coal on itself making Sakura flinch. "Um…Mr. Boiler man…that one dropped it on itself…" She said as she pointed.

Iruka looked over his shoulder and watched the soot ball squirm from under the stone. Then he sighed and pointed to her. "You said you wanted a job human, so pick it up and take it to the boiler for him" He pointed to the fiery mouth of the boiler and she gulped. It was scary.

After a moment, Sakura walked over and lifted the lump of coal with a bit of trouble. Then the soot ball regained his form and went back into the mouse hole to get another one. She took a deep breath and let it put before slowly making her way to the boiler's fiery mouth. Iruka and the other soot balls watched as she did this. Iruka was a bit surprised. When she arrived, the boiler man pulled the lever to open it. She gulped and tossed the coal inside before running away to hide. "Nice one. Now you're fired." Iruka muttered before going back to work.

Sakura shot him a small glare before the small door on the other side of the room opened. "Chow time!" A blonde girl said as she brought in a basket of food. Sakura peered around Iruka's seat and saw that she had ice blue eyes and a long ponytail. Her hair wasn't as yellow as Noon's but it was still blonde. More of a bleach blonde kind of color. She walked over and handed Iruka a bowl. "Now Iruka I keep telling you to leave out your food." She muttered with an attitude as he handed her an empty bowl.

The blonde girl then walked over to the edge of the wood floor and knelt down. Then she reached inside the basket and started throwing sprinkle like beads in the group of soot balls. Sakura watched the soot balls play with the star looking sprinkles, and then she noticed that the blonde girl saw her. The woman gasped and stood up.

"You're the human girl that every ones looking for!" She yelled. "You're in big trouble little girl!" Her ice blue eyes went fell on the boiler man and she seemed she wanted to blow up on the man.

'Why is she calling me a little girl….' Sakura thought. 'She looks about the same age as me…'

Iruka stopped eating and patted the pinkette's head. "Ahh…Don't be so mean Emi." He said as he turned to face her. "She says she wants to work here. But I've got all the workers I need." He grinned at the blonde girl and held up what looked like a lizard. "Emi, if you take her to go see lady Tsunade, I'll give you this roasted newt." The girl known as Emi glared at the newt as he looked at Sakura again. "If you want a job, you'll have to speak with Tsunade.

"Gimmie that!" Emi said as she grabbed the newt. Then she poured the rest of the sprinkles out and looked at Sakura. "Common little girl, follow me." She then said. Sakura nodded and made her way over as the blonde girl walked back over to the small door. "Don't take your shoes." Emi then said as she opened it. Sakura nodded and took her shoes off. "Don't take your socks either." Sakura nodded again and took her socks off. Then she stuck them in her shoes. As soon as she set them down, the soot balls went over to them to examine them. "Can you even say yes ma'am or a thank you?"

"Yes ma'am." Sakura said in response as she walked over. She thought it was weird to say yes ma'am to a girl that was the same age as her, but then again, she was a spirit and she had no idea if spirits grew up or not. This Emi girl could be 120 years old or 12,000 years old.

"Thank the boiler man you dope." Emi said before Sakura could walk inside the door. Sakura flinched and turned around and as she did she hit her head. Emi rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Mr. Boiler man!" The pinkette said as she set her hands and forehead on the ground. He waved her off with a good luck, and she gladly joined the blonde inside the bathhouse before closing the door.

"Tsunade lives on the top floor." Emi said as they both walked. Sakura nodded as she ran to walk beside her. Emi stopped at another walkway and looked around. When she saw that the coast was clear, she kept walking. The pinkette on the other hand stopped to look up. The bathhouse went as high as she could see. "Common! Get over here!" Emi yelled; getting the girls attention.

Emi was standing in an elevator and looked a little irritated. Sakura then ran over and jumped inside. When the elevator was going up Emi noticed that Sakura's nose was a bit TOO close to the edge. "Wanna lose your nose?" She asked. Sakura immediately pulled back and looked up. They passed many floors before the elevator stopped. Then Emi made her way out. "Common dope." She then said as Sakura took her time to leave it.

They both passed many rooms until they reached the next elevator. As they went up that one, Sakura looked through the small openings that were going by. She could see a lot of baths but couldn't exactly make them out. "We're half way there. Stay close." Emi said as it started to slow down. Sakura nodded. Then a giant white man looking thing appeared in their way. "Radish sprit…" Emi said. "Hi there. Do you need to go down?" She then asked.

His stubby fingers pointed up instead of down and Emi shook her head. "Sorry sir but this elevator can only go down." She told him. "You'll have to use another." She stepped out, and Sakura soon followed. But it wasn't just Sakura following. The giant radish man started to follow as well. "Don't stare dope." Emi said; making the pinkette look forward again. When they arrived to the next elevator, the blonde pushed the button and waited. The radish spirit was soon next to them as well.

The door to the elevator opened and a few spirits stepped out. They were being followed by a chubby boy that had swirls on his cheeks. "Right this way." The boy said. As he walked he smelt something and turned around. "Emi?"

"What?!" Emi yelled in response as she shoved Sakura inside. The boy walked over and his eyes blinked, then the radish spirit made his way inside the elevator as well.

"You smell funny Emi." He muttered. "You smell like a human. Are you hiding something from me?" He then asked the small blonde.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kamiji." Emi said with a sigh. Then he kept smelling and she rolled her eyes before reaching into her pocket. "Is this what you smell?" She then asked as she pulled out the roasted newt. The boy's eyes widened and he tried to snatch it.

"Can I have it Emi please?!"

"No way! I'm saving it all for me!"

"Please just one bite!"

"No way! You need to watch your weight anyway!"

Emi held the newt above her so he wouldn't reach with a sly smile and looked over her shoulder. "If you want to go up, pull the lever." She said. Sakura nodded and squeezed her way over to the lever. The damn radish spirit was just too big. Her hand touched it, so she reached a little more and pulled. The door shut and Emi shoved the newt in her mouth receiving a sad sigh from the boy.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As they went up, Sakura could hear the heavy breathing from the radish spirit. She was a little scared to move. The doors opened after a few minutes and the giant spirit shook his head and pulled the lever again. Apparently it wasn't her stop. On their way up to the next stop, their eyes met for only a split second. It scared her even more then being near him.

The doors opened again and the radish man stepped out to look around. Then he let her out. "Thank you." She said with a slight bow. He bowed back and pulled the lever to go back down. Playing with her long pink hair, she turned to face the doors to her left. They looked like they cost a lot of money to build. 'This is it Sakura…' She thought as she walked over to the door. She grabbed the handle and pulled but nothing happened.

"You're not even going to knock?" The door asked; making her jump back. "How pathetic!" It then said before the door opened all the way. But when it opened, it wasn't the only one. About 4 or 5 more doors inside opened and revealed a long hallway. "Come in." The same voice said. But it wasn't from the door. Sakura only stood there staring. "I said come in!"

Sakura's shirt was tugged on and she was immediately being dragged down the hall way. "What the he—" She was interrupted as she was jerked around a corner. Then she came to a closed door that opened right away. She was thrown inside and face planted the ground. "Ow…." The pinkette mumbled as she held her head.

"Ton ton…ton ton...…ton ton… "

Sakura looked up and saw three pigs walking over chanting this. She yelped in surprise and stood up as each one started jumping around her. She walked back and forth trying to get away from the pigs but they just kept getting in her way.

"Quiet down already."

Sakura and the pigs both stopped and looked over to a desk. A woman with blonde hair in two lazy ponytails sat at a desk. She was writing on a piece of paper as the pigs retreated. "Um….Excuse me?" Sakura asked as Tsunade stuck a paper to the side. "I was wondering if you could give me a job." She then asked. The blonde woman looked up with amber eyes. Then she lifted her hand and ran her finger to the side in the air.

Her mouth zipped closed.

Sakura reached up and started messing with her lips hoping that they would unzip. Tsunade chuckled at this and pointed her pen at the girl. "I don't want to hear a stupid request like that." She said. "You're just a useless weakling, and this is no place for a human." She picked up a bottle of sake and poured it into a small cup. "This is a bathhouse where spirits come to relax…" The woman trailed off as she took a drink.

"Humans always make a mess of things anyway." Tsunade then said as she set the small cup down. "Just like your parents who gobbled up all that food like pigs." She picked the sake bottle up again and smiled. "They got what they deserved hunny, and I think you should be punished too." She took a sip and then set it down. "Maybe a piglet….a flower….or do you prefer a lump of coal?" Tsunade laughed.

Sakura shook as she watched this woman speak. Tsunade noticed it right away. "Oh dear…your shaking" She said. "I'm really surprised you made it up here thought. Surly you got help." She raised a brow and lifted her hand. "Tell me who it was dear…please." She made the same motion as last time and unzipped Sakura's mouth.

"PLEASE! Give me a job!" Sakura yelled as soon as she could. Tsunade's eye twitched. "Please! I just want to work!" The pinkette yelled again. Tsunade threw her fist onto her desk as this happened.

"Don't start this again!" She yelled at the girl. Sakura went to ask again but Tsunade stood up and threw the desk at the wall; making the girl scream. After she did this, the bathhouse's owner stormed over while all her papers and knick knacks flew around the room. "Why should I give you a job huh?!" Tsunade yelled in Sakura's face. She threw her finger in the pinkette's stomach. "Everyone can see that you're spoiled, selfish, lazy and you're a crybaby with no manners! This is a high class place young lady, so there's no job for you! So get out! I've got all the lazy bums I need!"

"Lady Tsunade?"

The blonde witch stopped all her yelling and looked over her shoulder. A woman with black hair stood by the door next to where the desk once stood. "Coming Shizune...." Tsunade then growled as she walked over. Sakura recognized the black haired woman as the one who was looking for her back when Noon fist found her. "Why are you still here? I told you to scram." Tsunade mumbled before entering Shizune's office.

"Please! I need a job!"

"Quiet down! You're giving me a headache!"

"Please! I'm not leaving till you give me a job!"

"OK OK!! Just be quiet alright!"

Sakura smiled. She got the old woman to crack and finally give her the job. Maybe it was just the fact she had to go in Shizune's office and she was yelling so loud but still, she got her job. Tsunade went in the assistant's office, and the pinkette waited. Then a piece of paper and pen floated over to her. "That's your contract." Tsunade said as she came back out. She started picking things up with magic as Shizune picked things up on her own. "Sign it and I'll have you put to work."

Sakura nodded and walked over to the fireplace as Tsunade muttered things to herself. The pigs watched as the pinkette signed her name on the paper. "Done?" Tsunade asked. Sakura nodded and stood up. The blonde snagged it out of her hand and read it over. "Oh…Sakura….that's a very pretty name. It suits you." She swiped her name across the top of it and the name changed. "But now it's mine." She said. Sakura blinked and looked at the paper. "Your name from this day forward is Mei. Understand Mei!?"

"Yes ma'am!" Mei said in response. Tsunade smiled and walked over to a rope. She pulled on it and then walked over to her desk, which was back in it's place. Shizune was setting a few things down on it.

"You rang?"

Mei looked to her right and saw the blonde boy known as Noon. He was standing with his arms at his side and was looking right at the witch. "Yes, this girl signed a contract. Set her up with a job." Tsunade said as she went back to her work.

"Yes ma'am." Noon said before looking at Mei. "What's your name?" He asked. Mei raised a brow. He knew her name so why was he asking? Then she remembered. Her name was changed. And another thing that confused her was that he was acting a bit different. It confused her.

"My name is Mei,"

"OK Mei. Follow me." Noon then said as he turned to walk away. Mei nodded and went to follow him out but Tsunade stopped them.

"Noon, you're acting so formal." She said; making the boy stop. "This isn't like you." Mei couldn't help but think that he was acting a bit different too. Then, Noon turned around and stuck his tongue out to the woman before walking out. The pinkette followed him out right after.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the elevator Mei thought it was a bit quiet, so she spoke up a little. "Noon—"

"Don't talk to me anymore." Noon interrupted. She blinked in surprise. He was different. He wasn't the same goof that helped her when this mess started. "And…You must call me Master Noon from this day forward. Just like everyone else."

Mei slowly nodded and looked away. Then the door opened and she followed him out. They walked in silence as they came closer to a room filled with people. Mei stood next to the whiskered boy as he talked with a man with white hair. "I don't care!" The man yelled out of nowhere. "If Tsunade gets mad at me, I really don't care. We're not taking humans."

"Listen you old pervert." Noon growled with a finger in the old man's face. "Mei already signed a contract." Everyone gasped at this.

"We aren't gonna have her in our department….she'll stink up the whole place."

Noon looked at the women behind Mei. "Three days of eating our food and she won't stink I swear." He said as he pointed to the pinkette. "Trust me. If she doesn't work hard, do what you want with her. Chop her up, throw her into a stew and eat her….do what you want." People started talking about what they'd do to her as they all went back to work. "Where's Emi?" He then asked.

"What!?" Emi asked from the doorway. "Oh man Noon if you dump her on me I'll—"

"You said you wanted an assistant." Noon said with a sly smile. Emi rolled her eyes as the old man chuckled. Then Noon turned to Mei and bowed. "Go with Emi." He said. Mei nodded and made her way over to the other blonde.

"Why do you always have to pick on me?" Emi asked as Mei stopped beside her. "You owe me one Noon understand?" Noon smiled and walked off. Then Emi rolled her eyes and started walking her own way down the hall. "Common!" She then said as she noticed Mei was still standing there. Mei nodded and followed her.

After a few moments of walking, Emi stopped and turned around with a smile. "I can't believe you pulled it off!" She said. Mei cocked her head to the side and she went on. "I was worried for you. I thought Tsunade was gonna roast ya." Emi smiled a little more. "So from this day forward I'll be your big sister alright? If you have any questions just ask me." She asked. Mei nodded.

"Can I ask one now?" The pinkette asked. Emi nodded and she went ahead and asked. "Can spirits grow up at all?" She then asked. Emi blinked and looked at her like she was stupid for a moment, then she nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll be 13 in a month. Why?" Emi asked. Mei shook her head and looked down. So the Emi was as old as she was, not 12,000 years old like she thought. And the fact that she'd be a big sister did go perfectly since she was a few months older then she was. "Is there anything else you want to ask me?" Emi asked after a moment.

Mei nodded and looked up. "Have you worked here since you were born?" She asked. They started walking after a little while. Emi looked as if she was about to start laughing. "What is it?" Mei then asked; a little confused.

"Silly…Spirits aren't born spirits." Emi said as they walked into an elevator. "They're born as regular people. When they die…they either go to heaven or hell or….if they're lucky, turn into spirits like me or the radish spirit for example."

"So you were a human once?"

"Yup, but I died a few years ago." The blonde responded. "I can't remember how though….I think I was in some kind of accident." The blonde set a hand on her chin to think. "I arrived here when I died at the age of….9. I was scared at first but I found my way over to the bathhouse with the help of Tsunade's 1st assistant, Shizune. From that day forward I've had a fake name and have been working here."

"You have a fake name too?"

"Yeah…we all do." Emi responded. "Although…some of us don't." Mei raised a brow and the blonde continued. "Some of the spirits here kept their real names only because they refused to sign the contract no matter what Tsunade did. And yet they still worked. She can let a few spirits slide…but humans HAVE to sign it. But you're the first human to come so I wouldn't know. Take Shizune for example. She's not very mean or demanding but she did refuse to sign the contract. Tsunade let her go without signing only because she knew that she was very loyal and would stay by her side no matter what."

"Then there's Sasuke-kun…" Emi said in a dreamy way. "I heard he tore the contract up and threw it back at Tsunade." This made Mei giggle a bit. "Even though he didn't sign it, she made him work in the kitchen. He's so dreamy…" Emi said in a dreamy way again.

They soon made it to a sliding door, and Emi stopped. "Alright enough chit chat, let's get you a uniform." She said as she slid both doors open. "This is our room…..let me get you that uniform…" She walked over to a lamp and turned it on, before walking over to a drawer. She opened it and started going through it. Mei made her way over and glanced around. "Here's your apron. You have to wash it yourself." Emi said as she handed Mei a blue apron. "Here are your pants…..and since you so small like me…." She got lost in the pile of clothes.

Emi pulled out a shirt and looked at it. "That's way to big…" She muttered as she tossed it aside. She then got lost in the pile again. As she looked Mei couldn't help but think about Noon and his odd behavior.

"Emi…you know Noon?"

"Yeah what about him?"

"There aren't two of him are there?"

"Two Noon's…..please…I can barely stand looking at one." Emi responded as she took out another shirt. "Damn….too big." The blonde tossed it aside and started her search again. "He's Tsunade's 2nd assistant. Don't trust the dope, even if he does seem like a goofy and innocent kid." Mei nodded and looked down while the blonde pulled out another shirt. "Ah! Perfect. Here you go." She handed Mei the shirt. "Hey you ok?" She then asked as she noticed Mei crying.

"I don't feel good…"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Damn it….Baa-Chan…" Noon mumbled as he carried two bags up a flight of stairs. "Why does she always make me go and get the sake?" He kept going and never stopped. "Damn it…..why can't she just get Shizune to do it? All she does is sit at her desk and write on papers just like the old lady does." He closed his eyes and huffed. "I do more work then she's ever done and she's been here longer….I deserve a desk and my own office not her."

He got to the very top and opened the door. "And why does she make me walk up these stairs?" He asked as he walked through. No one was in the office so he walked over to the desk and set the bags down before looking around. Then he saw a small boy standing by the pigs. "Who the hell are you?" Noon asked.

The boy jumped as he looked over. "M-me?" He asked as he pointed. Noon nodded. "My name is Konahamaru" He said a little nervously.

"Not anymore."

Both boys looked over to the doorway to Shizune's office and Tsunade came out with a paper. "Noon, this boy signed a contract. He died yesterday and Shizune brought him here to get a job." Noon nodded and the blonde woman looked at the black haired boy. "Your name from this day forward is Daiki. Understand Daiki?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Take him down Noon." Tsunade then said as she went back to work. Noon nodded and held out a hand to the boy. Daiki nodded and took it before taking his hand. Then both boys were soon out the door and in the elevator.

"So your name is Noon?" Daiki asked as it went down. Noon nodded. "Cool…can I call you boss?" He then asked with a slight giggle. Noon looked at the kid in the corner of his eye and then sighed. His whole proper act went away and he knelt down.

"Sure!" Noon said with a big smile. "Call me boss. But that means I can boss you around you know." He then said as his smile died down a bit. Daiki nodded, and Noon stood back up. Then the door to the elevator opened. "Good. Now let's get you that job."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The morning finally came around, but Mei felt like she hadn't slept at all. She was afraid that she'd never see her parents again, and afraid that she'd never get home. She couldn't close her eyes, no matter how much she tried. But then she heard the door open. Her eyes slammed shut right after. Whoever it was, made their way over, trying hard not to wake anybody up. When they reached her, she felt them kneel down and set a hand on the blanket next to her head.

"Meet me at the bridge when you get up." They said. "I'll take you to your mom and dad." Then they lifted their hand and stood up. She heard them walk away and once the door was shut, she opened her eyes and sat up. She recognized the voice. It was Noon's.

Mei grabbed her shirt and left the room. She almost went to the front but then remembered that her shoes were in the boiler room, so she turned around and started for Iruka's boiler room. As she made her way down the bathhouse she put her shirt on. She went all the way to the bottom and opened Iruka's small door before entering.

The scarred nose man was asleep on his seat and the soot balls were nowhere to be found. But those weren't the only things that were missing. Her shoes were too. "Where are my shoes?" She asked, hoping the soot balls would hear her. They did, and came out of the mouse holes with her shoes. "Oh….Thank you guys." She said as she grabbed her shoes. She put them on and left her socks there. 'The boiler room is much more peaceful when the boiler isn't on.' Mei then thought as she looked at the giant boiler. Then she ran over to the door and turned around. "Thanks again guys." She then said before leaving.

The pink haired girl ran up the stairs, not even afraid if they were going to break. If they did, she'd just fall on her face and she's been doing that a lot lately anyway. When she reached the top, she crawled through the small door and ran across the small garden to the other small door. When she crawled out of that one, she ran over to the bridge. Strangely, the black spirit with the orange mask stood in the same spot as it did last night.

Mei bowed as she walked by it and once she was passed it she walked a bit faster. As soon as she was on the other side of the bridge, she looked back and saw that he wasn't there. "Weird…." She then mumbled.

"You ready to go?"

Mei turned back around and saw the whiskered boy standing with a smile on his face. It made her smile back. The Noon she met was back. She nodded and he nodded back before turning around. He had a bag with him. She wondered what was in it. "Common follow me." He then said before walking away. Mei nodded again and then followed him.

She followed him to a trail surrounded by flowers. They were taller then her. "Now to let you know we need to hurry. You'll be turned into a pig too if your found." Noon said as he started walking faster. Mei nodded and started walking faster as well. "Also, never come here without me ok?"

"ok"

When they both walked out of the flowers Mei saw three buildings at the bottom of a hill. "Are those the pig pens?" She asked as she followed him down the hill. He nodded as they went on. Then they soon came through a door and he pointed to two pigs behind a small fence. "That's them?" She asked. He nodded again and she ran over and slammed her hands on the bar.

"Mom! Dad! Hey it's me Mei! Wake up!" She yelled. They didn't respond. All they did was twitch their ears. "Huh….what's wrong with them…are they dead?" Mei then asked as Noon walked over. He shook his head as he leaned on a pole.

"Nah….they're just sleeping." He said with a small smile. "You know…they ate too much so they have to sleep it off." He looked at her and smiled a bit more. Then she looked at them again.

Mei stood their looking at her parents for a while before gripping the bar. "Don't you dare eat more! They'll eat you if you do!!" She yelled before running out.

Noon watched her run out. When she disappeared, he sighed and looked at the pigs. "You better listen to her." He said as he set his own hands on the bar. "Because if you do eat more they WILL eat you." The whiskered boy then turned around. But before he left he turned around and pointed. "But I won't eat you! I don't even like pig!" He yelled before running out himself.

When he ran out, he saw Mei sitting on the ground and staring into space. Noon smiled and walked over. When he was right next to her, he took the bag off and knelt down beside her. Her green eyes looked over and watched him as he took some clothes out. "Here…" He said as he handed them to her. "It's your clothes."

"I thought they were thrown away." Mei said as she held them close. He shook his head and sat down all the way. She started going through her shorts pocket as he took out something else from the bag. Then she pulled out a small card. It read….

_**'I'll miss you Sakura!**_

_**I hope we can see each other again someday!**_

_**Your best friend, **_

_**Hinata.'**_

"Sakura…" She muttered. Then she looked at him with curious green eyes. "That's my name isn't it?" She then asked. He nodded and looked at the sky.

"That's how Tsunade-baa-Chan controls you." Noon said. "She takes your name and changes it. So hold on to that card. It's the only way you'll remember your name. But you need to keep calling yourself Mei."

Sakura nodded and looked at the card again. "I can't believe I forgot my name…." She said. "She almost took it from me."

"If you completely forget it, you'll never find your way home." Noon said. He looked forward and sighed. "I've tried everything to remember my name….but I can't seem to remember it." He then said.

"She took your name too?"

Noon nodded and unwrapped what he had in his hand. They were rice balls. "I remember coming here when I was 6 but I don't remember what my name was or where I lived. I even remember trying to go back home when baa-Chan let me, but I couldn't find it." He took one of the rice balls and handed it to her. "Here, you must be hungry." Sakura nodded and took it. Then they both started eating as they looked at the sky. "I'm going to remember it someday. I know I will."

Sakura smiled and nodded then finished the rest of her rice ball. "Can I have another?" She asked. He nodded and handed her another. As soon as he did she had an uncontrolled flashback as she grabbed the rice ball from his hand.

{ She saw a goofy smile as she grabbed an ice cream cone from another boy's hand. She heard herself say thank you and she heard him say you're welcome with a slight blush on his whiskered cheeks.}

"You ok?"

Sakura blinked and saw Noon looking at her with a concerned look. "Yea I'm fine…I just remembered something…" She mumbled before taking a bite of the rice ball. When she did she wondered if she was imagining things or if it was a real memory…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later on, they walked back to the bridge and said their goodbyes. "Thank you Noon; you're a really good friend." Sakura said with a small bow. He smiled and bowed back. "I'll see you later." She then said as she ran off. When she got to the end of the bridge, she remembered something and turned around. "Hey No—" She stopped when she saw he wasn't there. "Noon?" She asked, but there was no answer. Shrugging, she went to keep going but noticed something in the sky.

"No way!" The pinkette yelled to herself as she ran to the rail. "He's a fox!" Up in the sky a large fox about as tall as her ran on air. "With…9 tails…" She then said after counting each tail. "Noon! That's so cool!" She jumped off the rail with a huge smile and ran back to the small door. After she jogged through the small garden, she crawled through the other small door and ran down the stairs; jumping over the empty space where the step she broke last night stood.

When she reached the boiler room's door Sakura looked up and saw the fox jump into Tsunade's office. She smiled again and then walked into the room. "I'm back guys." The pinkette said as she slipped out of her shoes. She set them down next to the soot balls and sat down on the wood. "I'm so tired…" Sakura then mumbled. Each soot ball squeaked and started tickling her feet. "Hey!" The pinkette laughed. "Stop that! That tickles!"

Iruka opened his eyes and looked over to the laughing girl. 'The soot balls seemed to have taken a liking to her…' He thought as he reached for a drink. "Little girl, shouldn't you be going up stairs to get ready for tonight?" He asked before taking a drink.

Sakura stopped laughing as the soot balls stopped tickling. Then she nodded. "Yes. Thanks for reminding me Mr. Boiler man." The pinkette said as she stood up. He nodded to her as she bowed, and then she ran over to the door. She opened it and jumped inside before closing it.

The next this Sakura did was run up the steps and to their bedroom. Everyone was rolling up their sleeping bags and putting their shirts on. "Ah…There you are Mei I was worried. Where'd you go?" Emi asked as Sakura ran over and cleaned up her bed.

"Sorry, I went for a walk." Sakura answered her blonde friend. Emi nodded and they both finished packing up their things.

"Alright…" Emi started as they walked down the hall. "Our job is to clean up the area before the customers start coming out." She said. Sakura nodded as they reached some stairs. "Then we give them their baths and do what they want. Feed them: Which is part of Sasuke-kun's job." She said Sasuke's name in a dreamy fashion before continuing. "Clean between their toes, scrub their feet: if they have feet, and other things."

Soon they came up to a board with tokens hanging off of it. Emi took one and taking the note, Sakura did as well. Soon after they did this, they walked over to a room of young girls. They were running back and forth wiping the floor with a wet towel. Emi walked over and grabbed a towel, and then she tossed one over to Sakura. "Race ya!" She then said with a wink. Sakura didn't have time to react; her friend was already running down the floor.

In a panic, Sakura knelt down and started running across the floor but slipped a few times. While she was doing this, a smaller boy ran by her doing the same thing; Slipping and falling. 'A boy….' She thought as she watched the black haired boy clean. She then started to run a little faster. 'I wonder if he's new…he doesn't seem to know what he's doing.'

After they were done with the floor mopping, Sakura and Emi ringed out the towels over their buckets. "Geez, Mei….have you ever worked a day in your life?" Emi asked as she noticed Sakura's trouble. Sakura shook her head. "Wha?"

"Emi and Mei, you get the big tub today."

"Say what?!" Emi yelped as she stood up. "We're only kids; that's not fair." She growled at the man in front of her.

"Sorry but they were orders from Lady Tsunade herself."

Emi rolled her eyes after this and grabbed her bucket. She then walked over to a door and opened it before pouring the water out. Sakura blinked and looked at her two buckets. She had used a lot of water. She then sighed and tried to grab them both, but failed horribly. 'Damn it…'

"Can I help?"

Sakura looked up and saw the black haired boy standing with a smile. "Oh…yea." She then said. He nodded and picked the other bucket up. They then both walked over to the door and she set hers down to open it. "Hey thanks for helping me." She then said as it opened.

"You're welcome." The boy answered. "Oh and by the way…." He started as she grabbed the bucket from him. "My names Daiki." He said. She set the bucket down and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Daiki." She said. "My name's Mei." She knelt down after that and dumped the bucket.

"Daiki common!"

Daiki turned around. "K hold on." He yelled back to his supervisor. "I gotta go. See you." He then said to Sakura before running off. She waved him off and looked back outside to see if all the water came out of the bucket. Then something got her attention.

There he was. The spirit with the orange mask. Just looking at her. "Um…Are you getting wet?" She asked as the rain fell on him. The rain came out of nowhere a few minutes ago. It was quite strange. "Why don't you come inside?" She then said as she stood up.

"Common Mei!"

"Coming!" Sakura yelled back at Emi. Then she looked at the spirit. "I'll leave the door open for you." She then said before running off. As soon as she was gone the black spirit walked over to the door. Then it walked inside and disappeared.

"Geez why do you always have to take forever?" Emi asked as she handed Sakura a bucket of cleaning supplies. Sakura shrugged and they both started walking. They both walked down the walkway in between the baths and many other workers were laughing at them.

"Heard you two got the big tub Emi!"

"Shut up and leave us alone…" Emi growled as she pretended to hit the girl with a broom as she walked by. Sakura giggled. "Alright here it is…." Emi mumbled as they turned into a room with a giant tub in it. "Bleh….disgusting…" She then said. Green streams of what looked like long grass lied all over the floor. The same grass like streams were all over the tub and in it. "Those jerks….they haven't cleaned this thing in months…"

When they both stepped inside, they both slipped and fell on the floor. Sakura dropped the bucket's contents all over her and Emi nearly broke the brooms by landing on them. They both heard the neighbors giggling and chuckling and shot them glares. "Alright." Emi said as she stood up. "Let's get this floor cleaned up first."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tsunade sat at her desk and examined some jewels. They were plain jewels, not too fancy, but they were still jewels. As she did this her eyes flickered to the left. "What do you want?" She asked.

Noon was knelt down on her desk and was looking at the jewels as well. His face was goofy looking but concentrated. "Nothing really…" He muttered as she slowly started to put them away. "I just needed something to do." He then said as he sat down all the way.

"Is there a reason for you to be sitting on my desk like that?" Tsunade asked as she set the bag of jewels in a drawer. Noon shrugged and looked at the fire place. "Ugh…what am I going to do with you boy…" She said with a sigh. Then they both noticed something.

"What the hell is that?" Noon asked as they both looked at the window. Tsunade shrugged and stood up. He jumped off her desk and they both looked out in wonder. "I can't tell what it is Baa-Chan." He mumbled as he leaned over the window sill.

"Me neither" Tsunade said in response. Then she looked at him with an irritated look. "And would you please stop calling me that?" Noon shook his head and jumped off; making her grunt in irritation. "Whatever….get me a new bottle of sake from the closet while I make a call."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"We only use this tub for really dirty guests." Emi said as she and Sakura scrubbed the inside of the tub. "This is so disgusting! The grime will take days to get off." Sakura nodded in agreement. They've only been scrubbing for 5 minutes and she was already hurting.

"Emi, Mei, you have customers coming soon."

"What!" Emi yelled at the frog man at the entryway. "There is no way we can do this!" She threw her sponge into the water and walked over to Sakura. "We'll have to soak it off with some water." She said as she helped Sakura out. When the pinkette got out of the tub, she turned around to listen to the blonde. "Get a herbal soap token from the Forman."

"Ok." Sakura said in response as she ran off. She ran down the walk way and soon came to the white haired man Noon had called a pervert. "Um…excuse me." Sakura said; getting the old man's attention. "Can I have an herbal soap token?"

"What? No way." He said as he handed a token to someone else. "I would never waste a token on a human like you."

"Please. Emi and I need to get the grime off the tub." Sakura then said as she watched him hand another token to someone.

"I don't care. Scrub it yourself." He then said to her before handing a token to someone else. "Relax and enjoy." He said to them. Then as he spoke to the person, the masked spirit appeared next to him; catching the girl's attention. He looked at the tokens and then her. She nodded and then he disappeared. The old man noticed her looking at the corner and looked but nothing was there. Then the phone rang, so he picked it up. "Forman speaking." He said into it. A token started to float and flew over into Sakura's hands. "Hey!" He yelled.

"Thank you!" Sakura said with a bow. Then she ran off, leaving the old man very confused.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing ma'am." The old man said in the phone. It was Tsunade. "Everything's fine."

"We have an intruder."

"Is it a human?"

"I'm not sure….I had Noon go and figure that out."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Like a meteor falling from the sky, Noon landed on one of the restaurants in the village. He looked around the street and immediately grabbed his nose. "Ugh! What stinks?!" He said as he gasped for clean air. He stood up and looked around some more. "It must be that intruder…" He then said as he started running on the rooftops. His hand never left his nose.

He stopped on the last building before a turn and gasped at the sight. It was monstrous thing; covered in grime and sludge. It walked very slowly and it seemed to have purple goo coming out of its sides. "That's……ugh!" He couldn't even finish his sentence. He could feel his lunch coming back up but he refused to let it.

Noon turned around and started walking back to the bathhouse. After he was far enough to not smell it, he started running again. "Gotta tell Baa-Chan!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wow Mei…that's a really good one." Emi said as she looked at the token Sakura got. She then showed Sakura how to clip it on, and then she pulled. "Now Iruka sends us our water." She then said as she hit the small door on the wall. A part of the wall came out and fell down with a rope hanging off of it. The rope hung near the tub and Emi walked over to it. "Here pull this to start the water." She presented it to Sakura and the pinkette gladly pulled it.

Water flowed into it immediately and looked a little green. "Ew….what's in this water Emi?" Sakura asked after a few moments of looking.

"Dried worm salts." Emi answered. Sakura gave her a disgusted look and the blonde giggled. "It's supposed to be good for you I guess. And with water this murky….you can't see the sludge." Emi said with a small laugh. She turned around and started to leave, but stopped and looked at her. "Yank it again when the bath is full. It will stop." Sakura nodded. "K, I'll go get us some breakfast. And just for you, I'll have it made by Sasuke-kun" She said his name in a dreamy fashion again. It started to annoy Sakura.

After a moment, Sakura let go of the rope and turned around to walk off but the spirit with the orange mask stood in the corner. She jumped off as soon as she saw him and he walked over. Or from what it looked like; hovered over. "Um…the bath isn't ready sir." She told him. He held out his hands and she looked. A lot more tokens were in his hands and he seemed to want her to take them.

"Are they all for me?" Sakura asked. He nodded and shook them around. "I don't need any more though." The pinkette then said. He tried to give them to her again. "No sir. I only needed one." She said. After she said this, he disappeared; dropping each token on the ground. She jumped back a little and then water started rushing by her feet. "Wha?" She turned around and saw that the tub had over flowed. "AH!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tsunade, Noon and Shizune ran down the stairs as fast as they could. They all then stopped and looked at the opening. "It's a stink spirit!" Noon said to everyone waiting at the entrance. Someone holding a lantern came in as soon as this was said.

"He's coming!"

Tsunade raised a brow. "Something's different though." She said. "It doesn't seem like a stink spirit to me…..o well give him a bath and then let him leave." She looked at Noon right after she said this. "Noon, go fetch Mei for me." The blonde woman said.

"Bu—"

"No buts"

"Ok…"

Noon ran off to find the pink haired girl as people evacuated the customers and employees. After a few moments, Noon and Sakura came around the corner. "Now Mei don't mess this up." Tsunade said. "You have a very filthy customer that needs your help. So don't complain or I'll turn you into a lump of coal."

"Ah! Here he is."

Everyone looked forward as the giant spirit's feet where seen. Immediately, Sakura, Tsunade, Noon, Shizune and the others all grabbed their noses. Then Tsunade put her hands down and lightly his Sakura. "Hand down young lady. You'll insult our guest." She mumbled. Sakura nodded and let go of her nose. Her long pink hair was standing on end as it entered the bathhouse. She glanced over and saw that Noon's spiky blonde hair was even more spiky as it stood on its ends as well. He was trying very hard to keep his hands away from his nose.

"Oh….look a customer." Tsunade said as the spirit entered. "Welcome to our baths." She then said as Sakura, Shizune and Noon bowed. The stink spirit held out one of his hands, making the whiskered boy next to Sakura faint. "Oh. Look Mei its money." Tsunade said with trouble. "Take the nice customer's money."

"Yes ma'am"

Sakura stepped forward and let the spirit's money fall into her hand. This sent shivers up her body. Noon on the other hand nearly barfed. "Don't just stand there Mei." Tsunade then said. "Take him to the bath."

"Yes ma'am." Sakura said while turning. "Th-This way…" She then said as she started walking. Noon took a few steps back to get out of the spirit's way as Sakura led it to the bath. Once the spirit couldn't see them anymore, the poor blonde ran to a garbage can and did his business.

Emi and a boy with black hair both walked out of a small crowed holding food. "Mei?" She asked as she saw Sakura slowly walk by; her hair standing up. Then the stink spirit walked by. "Ew! Sasuke-kun what is that?" She asked in pure disgust. The black haired boy looked as if he was going to gag.

"H-how should I know…"

Then the rice they were both holding turned black and shriveled up. "Ah! Our food!" She yelled. Sasuke stared at his shriveled up breakfast for a moment before throwing it at the ground and walking away in anger.

"DAMN IT!"

"OPEN ALL THE WINDOWS!" Tsunade yelled as she, Noon and Shizune ran in a hallway a few stories above the baths. They all looked down and watched the stink sprit slowly crawl into the bath.

Sakura watched in horror as it slowly went inside it. Then she noticed that the purple goop was taking the bath tokens away; which now lie inside a bucket. She picked the bucket up and slipped. "EW!" She yelped as she stood back up. Then the stink spirit fell in and immediately filled the room with its sludge.

"That's disgusting." Tsunade said as she chuckled.

"I don't think that's funny Baa-Chan." Noon said; bringing her attention to him. Then she huffed and looked away.

"Ew….Ew…Ew….Ew" Sakura mumbled as she struggled to stand up. She grabbed the bucket of tokens and looked at it. It was looking at her and seemed to want more water. "O-ok hold on." She said as she made her way to the small door in the wall. She opened it and reached inside for the purple string. Then she got a token and put it on. After pulling it, she let go and the wall piece with the rope came out. Gulping, she made her way over to it and slowly climbed up the slimy tub and reached for the rope. He breathed in her face; making her stop reaching and set her hand back down. 'This is so gross…' She then thought as she reached back up. She grabbed the rope and pulled, but her hand slipped and she fell inside.

"Ah! Sakura-Chan!" Noon yelled as he ran off. Tsunade and Shizune looked over in surprise. He called her by her real name and actually CARED that she fell in. Not only that….he said Chan.

The water came out right after Sakura fell in and the stink spirit was lost in it. She was in the sludge and was losing air, but something grabbed her and pulled her out and back to the surface. She opened her eyes and saw that she was being held close. "What…." She asked as she reached her hand in. She felt around the slimy skin and felt something. "A thorn?" The pinkette asked.

"Mei! Are you ok?"

Sakura blinked and looked over to see Emi wearing a mask over her mouth and nose. Soon after she arrived, Noon was right behind her. "Yeah I'm fine, I think he had a thorn." She said to them both. '

"A thorn?" Tsunade asked. Shizune looked over and raised a brow. "Get the staff down there." The blonde woman then said as she jumped over the rail. Shizune nodded with a 'Yes ma'am' and ran off.

Tsunade landed on the small wall separating the bath from the other one and got their attention. "Listen to me. That's not a stink spirit." She said as she made a rope appear. She tossed it over to them. "Grab on to the rope and tie it on the thorn." She ordered. Sakura nodded and did just that. Then when it was tightly on, the whole staff took hold of the rope and got ready. "NOW! On my command!" Tsunade yelled. "HEAVE!" Everyone pulled.

She kept yelling this as they all pulled as hard as they could. The sludge was started to spray out and get on their faces. Emi lost her grip and fell, nearly making everyone else fall. Sakura almost lost her grip too but she kept it firm. Then a bike came out, making everyone blink in surprise. "Is that a bike?" Sakura asked. Then she felt someone else's hands take their place ahead of hers. She looked over her shoulder and blushed slightly. Noon was right behind her.

"HEAVE!"

Everyone pulled again and this time, a mountain of junk flew out, knocking everyone off. But soon after, Sakura noticed there was one more thing. She jumped to her feet and ran back up the tub. She pulled on the small string and instantly the water went down. Noon sat up and rubbed his bumped head. Then he saw the water surround the pinkette. "AH!" he yelped as he stood up. He went to go help, but the water quickly rushed his way and swept him away.

Sakura floated there for a moment wondering what was happening until a strange face appeared. "Well done young lady." It said. She saw hands made from water reach over and hold her hands for a moment. "You deserve this…." It then said before disappearing. Then the water around her disappeared and she was standing on the tub.

Her hands felt funny and she looked down. They were glowing green. "What is this?" Sakura asked as she looked at her right hand. The glowing disappeared after a moment and then she noticed something in her hand. "What is THIS?" She then asked as she looked at a small ball in her hand. It looked like some kind of soldier pill.

Noon sat up and rubbed his now double hit head and everyone seemed to watch Sakura. Then their eyes looked down and saw something shining in the cracks of the wooden floor. "GOLD!" Everyone yelled as they started to grab it.

"Hey! Back off! Our guest is still here you idiots!" Tsunade barked before looking at Sakura. "Mei, move out of the way." She said.

"Yes ma'am."

Sakura bowed to the water and jumped off. "Are you ok?" Noon asked as soon as she was near him. She nodded and the tub seemed to explode with water. They both looked over and saw a dragon like spirit fly up and out of the bathhouse. Everyone was cheering after it left and Sakura couldn't help but smile.

"Mei you did great!" Tsunade said as she hugged the small girl. "We made so much money!!" She stepped back with a huge smile. "That was a river spirit. A rich and powerful one. It also has the gift of healing may I add." She looked at everyone in the group and pointed to the pinkette. "Everyone learned from Mei today am I right?" She asked. Everyone started cheering again. "Alright then sake's on the house!" Everyone cheered again. "But first hand over the gold."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night, everyone but the little kids were drinking sake and having a good time. Sakura on the other hand sat on the balcony and stared at the water below. Some girls behind her looked as if they were gossiping.

"Hey…"

Sakura looked over to her left and saw her blonde friend sit down next to her. "A stole a dumpling from the party for you." Emi said as she handed it to her. The pinkette said her thanks and took a bite. They both sat with their legs hanging off the edge and were staring into water. "What a day…" Emi then muttered.

"Emi….have you seen Noon." Sakura asked. "He disappeared after the whole giving back the gold thing down there." She then said before taking another bite.

"Oh…Not Noon again." Emi mumbled. "Look….he just disappears sometimes. Probably doing Tsunade's dirty work somewhere." She took another bite after she said this. "He may be a goof at times, but other times the kid is scary and very serious."

"Lights out you two!"

"Fine!"

The light turned off right after Emi yelled back. Sakura was gazing at the water as she took a bite of the dumpling. "It's like an ocean…" She then muttered as the train went by. "There's just so much water."

"What'd you expect after so much rain?" Emi said before taking a bite of her dumpling. "Hmm…someday I'm getting on that train and leaving this place." She then said. "Maybe when I'm 15."

Sakura looked at her dumpling and then her right hand. She was holding the weird ball. 'Can I eat it?' She thought. She took a whiff of it and noted that it had no smell, so she went right to taking a bite, but it tasted horrible and she immediately spit it out coughing.

"You ok?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gamakichi jumped through the halls alone. He jumped over to the big tub and turned the light on. He then walked in and started picking at the ground. Then he found something and pulled it out of the floor to look at it. But it was just dirt, so he threw it aside.

Then some gold fell in front of him and he grabbed it. "Oh, it's gold!" He said happily. Then he noticed something when he looked up. A spirit wearing an orange swirled mask was in the tub and looking down on him. "Hey! You aren't supposed to be in there!" Gamakichi yelled. The spirit held it's hand out and more gold fell next to him. "Ah! More Gold!" He yelped as he grabbed it.

"Are you giving it to me?" He then asked the spirit. Then more gold appeared in his hand and he shook it around, as if asking him to come get it. The red toad took the bait and jumped up to grab the gold from his hand, but it surrounded his boy and tossed him in his mouth. Gamakichi was food.

"What's going on? The baths are closed!" A frog man yelled as he walked over. He looked inside the big tubs room and looked around. Then gold fell from the sky. He looked up in surprise. The masked spirit had giant toad legs and was throwing gold down to him.

"Hey boss I'm hungry!" It said in Gamakichi's voice. "I'm starving! I want to be fed and bathed please!"

"Huh…I know that voice!"

"Here I'll pay you with all the money I have!" The masked spirit said as he threw more gold at him. "Wake everyone up please!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura opened her eyes and saw that she was staring at the ceiling. Then she looked over to her left. "Hey Emi?" She asked. But no one was there. "Emi?" She asked again as she sat up. No one was in the room. It was only her. 'Where is everyone?' She then thought as she stood up. She put her shirt on and made her way out of the room.

Sakura then walked over to the balcony edge and looked out. She took a deep breath and then looked up. Smoke was coming out of the smoke stack. "Iruka lit the boiler up already?" Sakura asked the empty sky. "I wonder what's up." She then said before running off.

She made it down the hall way and came to the stairs that led down to the baths. Everyone was cooking food and running around like frantic idiots. "What's going on…." Sakura mumbled to herself as she watched the people running around.

"Mei."

She looked over and saw Emi walking up the steps. "I was just coming to wake you up." The blonde girl said. "Look." She held up her hand and showed her a piece of gold. "It's real gold. Some spirit is loaded! He's giving everybody handfuls of it!"

"Who is it?"

"Oh who cares." Emi said with shining blue eyes. "Common let's go get some before he decides to stop." She then said as she started down the stairs.

"I don't want to." Sakura said. "I'm going to look for Noon instead." She then said. Emi stopped on her way down the stairs and rolled her eyes at the girl.

"Would you quit worrying about Noon?" Emi said a little annoyed. "Common Mei, let's go get some gold!" She then said as more young girls ran over to her.

"Common Emi, let's go get some more."

"Ok I'm coming"

Sakura took a moment to look at the frantic crowd again, before leaving. She walked back down the hallway and soon found herself at the balcony. "Where is Noon?" She asked as she looked around. "He better get here….I wanna go see my parent's again." The pinkette then mumbled.

At that moment, she heard a growl. Her closed eyes opened and she stood up straight. "Noon?" She asked as she looked down. A red 9 tailed fox was running on the water and seemed to be being chased. "What the?" She watched the small white figures attack and fight him. "Noon! He's back!"

Then he fell in the water looking very weak. "Are those birds?" She asked herself as Noon ran under the water. The white things still chased from above though. Then he jumped out of the water and climbed up the wall. Sakura watched him do this in amazement. Then when he reached the balcony, his sharp claws dug into the wood and he propelled himself upward. Then the white things followed. "FIGHT THEM NOON!" She screamed as she saw him running in the sky like before.

Then she saw blood. "He's hurt…." She mumbled. She looked behind her, then back. "NOON! COME THIS WAY!!" She yelled. His red eyes looked over and it wasn't long before he was running her way. His claws dug into the wood again and he launched his large canine like body into the girls' room. The next thing Sakura did was try to shut the doors, but they didn't shut fast enough; the white bird like things flew in and covered her body and floor. "AH! GET OFF! GET OFF! She yelled as she ran and jumped around.

Then Sakura noticed something strange as the white bird like things died down. "Its paper…" She muttered as she looked at one carefully. Then she heard another growl and ran over. "Noon are you o—" She stopped herself as she saw that the fox was bleeding from the mouth and all around his body. "Noon you're bleeding really badly….I need to help yo—" He barked and was soon running towards her. She quickly moved out of the way and he was gone, with only blood all over the wood in his place.

"Noon!" Sakura called out as she ran over to the balcony. Her hands were set in his blood as she watched him run into Tsunade's office. "Tsunade's office?" She asked. "I have to go up there before he bleeds to death." She then said as she ran off. As soon as she took off running, a piece of paper stood up and followed her. It placed itself on her shoulder as she ran up some stairs.

Before she knew it, Sakura was in a hallway full of people begging for gold. "Excuse me…" She mumbled as she squeezed by a few people. When she finally made it out of the crowd, she ran over to the elevator, but Kamiji stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" The chubby boy asked as he held her left hand up. Behind her, the black masked spirit was walking slowly down the hall, while people were begging him for money.

"Please I need to get up stairs." Sakura said to the boy. He shook his head and started to shove her out. Then he noticed something red on her hand.

"AH! Blood!" He yelped as he let go of her. Sakura took this chance to run off but was soon stopped by the spirit with the orange mask.

"Get out of the way!" The man that was leading the spirit yelled. "Our guest is coming through here you idiot girl!" The spirit behind him stopped.

Sakura looked at him for a moment, and then she bowed. "Thank you for helping me earlier." She then said.

"Don't talk to him you useless little gi—" He was interrupted as the masked spirit threw him aside. He then reached his hands out and a ton of gold appeared making everyone gasp. Some people in the back ground were telling her to take it, while others were telling her to give it to them.

"No thank you." Sakura said after a moment. Then the spirit started making upset noises. He started holding them closer. "I'm sorry but I need to go somewhere, but thank you." She ran off as soon as she finished and he dropped the gold. The last thing she heard were people screaming in horror not glee.

The pinkette made it to a window and opened it. Then she jumped out and onto a roof. "Alright….I have to get to the top…" She mumbled to herself. She saw a ladder on the other side of a pipe that lined the wall. She gulped at the sight. 'It's a chance I'm willing to take for him.' She then thought as she walked over. She pulled her pink pants up and then took a deep breath before running.

Like an acrobat, the pink haired girl kept her balance the whole way. Even when it was breaking and pulling out of the wall. She grabbed the ladder and gasped for air for a moment. Then she started up the ladder. The paper on her back, jumped onto her head at that moment. When she reached a window, she tried to open it, but it wasn't exactly working.

"Damn it." Sakura cursed. "I can't open it!" The small paper slipped inside and unlocked it, making her fall in side first. "Ow!" She then yelped as she sat up. She held her arm and looked around. She landed in a bathroom. 'Go Sakura go!' She then yelled at herself. She stood up and started running. She soon found herself in a small office. She assumed it was Shizune's.

Sakura slowly walked over to the curtain next to the desk and walked through. When she did, she looked through the door's crack. Tsunade was on the phone and she decided to listen in.

"We're in a big mess. I found out what our customer is." Tsunade growled into the phone. "He's a No face. It's your entire fault, you attract terrible guests." She stopped for a moment and then nodded. "Alright I'm on my way. Don't let him meet anyone else till I get there" She hung up the phone and looked up. "Ugh….Noon is bleeding all over the floor." She said in disgust. "Get rid of him pigs." She then said. "He'll be dead soon anyway."

Tsunade turned around and started walking over to the door, making Sakura gasp. The pinkette ran back through the curtain and looked for a place to hide. Then she ran around the desk and crawled under it. As soon as she did this, the blonde woman entered and immediately walked around the desk. Sakura held her breath as the witch went through the desk. "Where's that sake Shizune hid?" She asked herself. Then after a moment, she found it in one of the drawers and left.

Sakura slowly crawled out from under the desk, and then she stood up with a sigh. She didn't hear the door open as she tried to get away. Something grabbed her arm and nearly scared her out of her clothes. She turned around and saw the black haired assistant sitting in the chair. "Shizune….when did you get there?" The pinkette asked.

"Where are you going?" Shizune asked. "Lady Tsunade went down stairs so you're going to have to go down there to see her." She then said.

"NO! Shizune you don't understand." Sakura said as she pulled at her arm. "Noon is very important to me! I need to go help him." This made the black haired woman's eyes widen. "Please. He's dying in there! I have to!" She tried to pull her arm even more, but Shizune wouldn't let go. "PLEASE SHIZUNE!!!" Her arm slipped and her hand slapped the woman's face, nearly knocking her out. "S-sorry…" She then muttered as she ran out.

When Sakura ran out she nearly ran into Tsunade's desk. Then she heard the pigs chanting their usual chant. She looked to her left and gasped. The 3 pigs were trying to shove the bleeding 9 tailed fox into a hole in the floor. "NOON!" The pinkette yelled as she ran over. She flung her hands around to get the pigs away. "Leave him alone! Don't touch him!"

Sakura grabbed his head and held it up. "Noon, are you ok?" She asked. "Answer me Noon, please." Then she heard the doors open and looked over her shoulder. Shizune was walking over and didn't look very happy.

"I'm going to call for Tsunade!" She yelled at the girl. Sakura shook her head and held the fox's head close. "When I do, she's going to come up here and kill you!"

"Oh shut up Shizune"

They both flinched at the sudden voice. Then the piece of paper from the back of her head flew towards the black haired woman. "You're so spoiled Shizune. You know that?" It asked before floating over to the floor. Once it touched, a woman with blue hair appeared in its place. She had a white flower in her hair and had a pricing in her lip.

Immediately Shizune's hair stood up. "Yo-you!" She said as she pointed. The blue haired woman laughed at this.

"Yes it's me." She said. Then she looked at Sakura. "She's only acting like this because she's jealous of the 2nd assistant." She said before winking.

"No I'm not!" Shizune yelled in response. The blue haired woman raised a brow and looked at her. Then she made a hand sign and she turned into a bird.

"There…." The woman mumbled with a sigh of relief. "Now she can shut up….but…" She looked at the pigs and smiled. Then instantly they turned into Shizune. "All done." The woman then said with a smile as she clapped her hands together.

"Excuse me….but who are you?"

The woman looked over to the pink haired girl and smiled. "My name is Konan." She said. "I was once Tsunade's apprentice. Thank you for leading me to the fox's hiding place. Now hand him over dear."

"What do you want with Noon? He's badly hurt."

"To bad hunny." Konan said. "He stole a seal from me. Its magic is keeping that fox fused with him but I do need it back right now. The 9 tail fox spirit is just a ratty little thief."

"Noon wouldn't steal. He's too much of a dork….too much of a good person."

"Huh…the only reason why he needs that seal is to keep that inner spirit inside him from going nuts. That's why he took my seal. So he could be one with it." Konan said as she pointed. "The reason why you're holding him like that and instead of a passed out boy with his fox running around somewhere else…is because the seal is making it so. That proves he took it."

Sakura shook her head as the woman stepped closer. "Now step aside dear so I can take my seal back. There's a curse on it. So who ever who takes it, will die."

"NO YOU CANT!" Sakura yelled at the woman as she hugged the fox's head. Then pigs in Shizune's form started running around to catch the bird Shizune.

"Stop running around you idiots!" Konan yelled at them. Then Shizune flew over and landed on Sakura's shoulder. Noon opened his red eyes at that moment. Then he lifted his head away from Sakura's arm and one of his tails smacked the paper on the ground. Konan split in half and started to disappear right after. "Damn it Noon!"

"Noon…..Noon you're falling!" Sakura yelled as he started falling inside the hole. She grabbed his neck and fell along with him. "Noon! Open your eyes!" The pink haired girl yelled as they fell. "Noon! We're falling!" She saw that he bottomless pit was getting even darker.

"NOOOOOOOOOOON!"

{ Her eyes opened to see a whiskered face barely smiling at her from underwater. Then she felt something let go of her arm and the face disappeared in the depths. }

Sakura closed her eyes and reopened them. They weren't falling anymore. Noon was running in the air. "Noon! You woke up!" She said happily as they ran into a hole in the wall. The hole soon went downward and they were getting closer to a fan. "Noon! That's a fan look ou—" She was stopped when he ran into it. It twisted and turned and spit them out in the boiler room. Noon was flung into the wall and Sakura fell in Iruka's lap.

"WHOA! When did you get here?"

"Noon!" Sakura called as she jumped off the man. She ran over to the fox which was now bleeding even more.

"Whoa…..Mei…be careful….it's because of him I have this scar."

Sakura ignored Iruka and went straight to trying to help the bleeding fox. "What's wrong with you Noon?" She asked as she looked at his red eyes. He closed his eyes as soon as she asked this and passed out.

"This looks serious…" Iruka mumbled as he walked over. "It looks like he's bleeding from the inside." He then said. Sakura blinked and looked at her hands. Then she looked at the fox.

"Noon. The river spirit gave me this gift" She said as her hands started glowing green. "Maybe it will help." She then said. The pinkette reached out and set them over his stomach. His breathing got heavy and then his eyes shot open. "AAH!" Sakura yelped in surprise and pulled her hands back. Noon looked at her right after that and barked before passing out again.

"You have healing hands." Iruka said as he took hold of them. "That's a very special gift Mei….but I don't think it will work." He looked at Noon and sighed. "Especially for what's wrong with him. A curse was it?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sakura said in response. "Wait! How'd you know it was a curse?" She then asked. Iruka smiled at her when she asked this.

"I'm good at pointing out curses." He told her. "Now….do you have anything else that can help?" He then asked.

At first, Sakura thought she didn't, but then she remembered the weird medicine she got along with the healing ability. "Noon." She said as she took the ball out. "I want you to eat this. It might make you feel better." She then said. The pinkette reached down and started to pull on his mouth, trying to open it. "Common Noon…..eat it….it's good see?" She opened her mouth and took a small bite. Then she took it to show him. Then after a few moments Sakura got his mouth open and shoved her hand down his throat.

Noon's eyes shot open and he started to squirm around. "Hold him down!" Iruka yelled as he pointed. Sakura responded to this by grabbing Noon's snout and holding it shut. The fox's tails flew franticly throughout the room, and the red substance he used before started flying around as well. "Hold him still!" Iruka shouted over the roar of winds in the room.

Sakura held his mouth shut as long as she could until his mouth was forced open to cough something up. She then looked at the small blue and white ball that came out and stood up. The goop turned into a blue and white slug that was sitting on top of a rolled up paper seal. "That's the seal!" Sakura yelled as she ran over. She grabbed it as the slug made it's get away.

"Get the seal Mei! Get it!" Iruka yelled as he pointed. Sakura looked over and saw it trying to get away. Then when it tried to go into the mouse holes, the soot balls blocked each entrance. "GET IT!" Iruka yelled. Sakura started jumping around as she chased the small blue slug until she finally stepped on it. Her hair stood on end. "Oh no! Those things are bad luck." He said in panic. "Hurry! Put your index fingers and thumbs together." She did just that and he ran his hand through them. "Evil be gone!"

"Noon stole this seal from Tsunade's old apprentice, Konan." Sakura told him as soon as he said this. Shizune made a mad chirping noise soon after. Iruka went to say something else but then he noticed the tails were disappearing. Sakura looked over and saw that Noon was now human looking. "Noon…..he changed back." She mumbled as she jogged over. "What do we do?" She then asked.

Sakura reached over and grabbed the blonde boy. Then she turned him over so he could lie on her lap. "Noon….are you ok?" She asked. His eyes twitched but dare not open. After that she looked at Iruka again. "Konan said she cursed the seal."

"That made him very ill Mei…" The boiler man said. "Here….let's get him something to drink and a bed to lie down on." He then said as he reached into a drawer. He pulled out a bed and rolled it out. Then they gave him a drink hoping he'd swallow some of it. Sakura then lied Noon down and Iruka set a blanket over him.

"Poor Noon…." Iruka mumbled. "He's had it hard ever since he got here. He showed up here when he was only 6 years old. He was a scared little boy. He told me something about missing a young girl he had just met before he died. And he also said he missed his parents." The boiler man sighed and looked at the bloody wall. "Tsunade let him stay here for two days before she let him go and find his home, but he came back four days later saying he couldn't find it. So Tsunade made him sign the contract."

"A little girl?" Sakura asked. He nodded and she looked at him. "That's a sad story…" She then said. Then she remembered the seal. "Iruka?" She asked. He looked at her and nodded. "What if I take the seal back to Konan?" She then asked. "I could give it back and apologize for Noon….can you tell me where she lives?"

"You'd go all the way to Konan's?" Iruka asked. Sakura nodded and he set a hand on his chin. "It might help, but she's really dangerous."

"Please…." Sakura pleaded. "Noon helped me before….now I want to help him." She then said.

Iruka sighed and scratched his head. "I know how you can get there….but when it comes to coming back…..you're on your own." He said to her. She nodded. "OK….wait here." He stood up and walked over to a small dresser. He started going through it and threw things out.

As he did this, Sakura looked at the soot balls with a smile. "Ok guy's I need me shoes and clothes please." She said. The soot balls all made cheerful sounds and ran into the mouse holes. Then they all came back out with her things. "Thank you." She then said. 'I guess my parents will have to wait….'

Shizune flew over and landed on her shoulder. Then the small door opened and the blonde 12 year old walked in. "Mei…" She said as she walked over. "I've been looking all over the bathhouse for you. Sakura turned around and smiled, but the blonde saw the walls. "Ugh…there's blood everywhere….what happened?" Emi asked. Then she saw the bird and raised a brow. "Who is that?"

"Oh….I picked up a new friend…"

"Everyone is looking for you Mei." Emi said right after. "Tsunade is furious. The guy with all the gold turned out to be a spirit called No Face. He also said that you let him in."

Sakura blinked and then thought for a moment. Then she remembered. "I did let him in…" She muttered making the blonde's ice blue eyes widen.

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah…" Sakura responded. "I thought he was a customer." She then said. "So I let him in."

"What?! He's a monster Mei. He already ate three people!"

"AAH! FOUND IT!" Iruka yelled from over by the dresser. He walked over and held up a small piece of paper to Sakura. "You can use this." He then said.

"You've got train tickets?!" Emi asked in surprise. "Where did you get those?" She then asked.

"Noon gave them to me awhile back." He said as Sakura took them. "He said he didn't want them so he gave them to me." He smiled at the pink haired girl. "Now listen carefully, the station you want is called swamp bottom." He said. Sakura nodded again. "That's where Konan lives….the 6th stop."

"6th stop….got it."

"Make sure you get it right Mei." He then said. "The train used to go both ways but now it's only going one way…..still wanna go?" He then asked.

"Yep...I'll walk back along the tracks."

"Mei….what about No Face?"

"I'll take care of him first." Sakura told Emi before kneeling down next to Noon. "Don't worry Noon." She said. "I'll be back soon….just hang in there ok?" She then asked.

"What's going on?" Emi asked the boiler man. Iruka chuckled and looked at her with a raised brow.

"What the queen of gossip doesn't know what this is?" He asked. She gave him a glare and he chuckled again. "It's something you should know about….It's called Love." He then said to her.

Emi took a second to soak it in. When it did her jaw dropped. "Ew…She's in love with Noon?" She silently asked. Iruka nodded and she looked at him. "Who could fall in love with that idiot?" She then asked.

"Apparently Mei can." Iruka answered. "Emi…I'm sure you would be just as worried if you were in Mei's place." He then said as Sakura stood up. She said she was ready and after a moment, the two 12 year olds ran out of the boiler room.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When they got the middle floor, Sakura and Emi were walking quite fast. People were glaring at the pinkette and every once in a while, Emi would defend her little sister by yelling at them to back off. After a few minute Emi stopped her. "Mei….I'll get a small boat ready to take you to the train station ok?" She asked. Sakura nodded and the blonde ran off.

More people glared at her as she walked and eventually a frog man came around a corner. "Thank God you're here Mei" He said. "Tsunade can't hold him off any longer." There was a crash in the other room and a few people nearly fell over.

"There's no need to get mad sir….I'm sure Mei will turn up."

"Where is Mei! I want Mei now!"

"Hurry Mei." The man said as he led the pink haired girl over to the door. More crashing and yelling was performed on the other side of the sliding door. He waited for a moment before leaning in to the door. "Lady Tsunade…..Mei has arrived."

Instantly the door opened revealing an angry blonde woman. "Finally!" She yelled. Then she changed her attitude and looked inside. "Mei has arrived. She'll be with you in a minute."She then said before shutting the door. Tsunade quickly turned around to look at Sakura. "He's destroying everything Mei! Go in there and….get….all…" The blonde woman trailed off when her amber eyes noticed the bird on Sakura's shoulder. "What is a bird doing in here?" She asked.

"You don't recognize her?" Sakura asked as Shizune cheeped. "She's your—"

"Never mind, just go and talk with the No Face." Tsunade interrupted. She opened the door and pushed the pink haired girl inside. Then she leaned in herself. "Here she is…" She said in an evil tone. Then she shut the door leaving Sakura and the No Face alone.

He had gotten so big. He was now as big as the stink spirit was. Sakura gulped as he started walking around; drool coming from his mouth. "You should try this Mei…." He mumbled as he held up a bowl of chicken. "It'd delicious." He set it down. Then he walked a little closer and the mouth below his mask smiled. "Want some gold?" He asked. "I'm not giving it to anybody else." Sakura never responded. She didn't nod or shake her head. She only stared. "Come closer Mei…" The No Face said as his mask moved a little closer to her. "What would you like?"

"I'd like to leave please." Sakura answered. "I have somewhere I need to go right away." She then said. The orange mask pulled back and the mouth seemed to frown. "Is there a way I can make it up to you…." She trailed off as she stood up. "Do you have a name?" She then asked.

"T….Tobi…"

"OK…Tobi…I need to go…and I think you should go back where you came from once I leave." She said. His mask retracted even more. "What's wrong?" The pinkette then asked. "Don't you have a home Tobi?" He shook his head and his mask disappeared in the black of his body.

"I'm lonely." Tobi said as his mouth disappeared as well. He started walking over to her making her back up into the wall. "I want Mei…" He muttered. "I want Mei! Take the gold Mei!" He then yelled as both the mask and his mouth appeared. He held out his hand which now had gold and held his fingers around her neck.

"Are you going to eat me if I do?" She asked; very calmly. Then Shizune pecked at his hand; making Tobi pull back. Shizune landed on Sakura shoulder after and chirped angrily at the giant spirit. "Tobi….I think you should eat this first…" The pinkette then said as she took the medicine she fed to Noon. His mouth opened and she tossed it in. After a moment or two he started spitting up a very odd colored slime.

"What is this?" He asked as his boy turned the same color. "Mei what did you do to me!?" He then yelled. Tobi turned around and he started throwing up the slime, making the pink haired girl back up in fear. Her hands gripped the handle to the door as he slowly turned around. Then he started running.

Sakura lamed the door open and ran out, startling some of the people on the other side. Then as she ran out the hallway, Tobi came crashing through still throwing up a little. He chased down the hall with the intension of killing the 12 year old girl. Then when Sakura turned around the corner, Tsunade jumped in the No Face's way. "I don't care if he's rich anymore!" She yelled as she made a fist. "I'm tired of this!" She threw her fist into the ground and destroyed the whole hall making everyone fall to the hall below.

Unlucky for Sakura, she was already on the floor below. Tsunade gave him a chance to catch up. She ran down stairs and he climbed down to the next floor to beat her to it. But the pink haired girl was quick on her toes and was immediately on the stairs to go down one more level. He was only inches away from grabbing her long pink hair, but he had to stop to throw up a little more. Then as soon as he was done with that, he chased after even faster.

Soon, Sakura ran into an elevator and turned around. He was right behind her, so she ran off. Tobi ran into the elevator as well and most of the slime sprayed everywhere. Once he got up, he threw up two people, and slowly walked away. "I'll get you Mei…" He mumbled. He slowly followed her through a kitchen breathing heavily. Sasuke and the other cooks watched from behind a counter. The black haired boy wanted to jump in and attack the thing but the other cooks were holding him down.

Sakura was only walking now. Every once in awhile she'd turn around and wait for him to catch up. "We're almost there Tobi…" She muttered as she turned around to keep walking. Eventually they came up to a steel door and she opened it, revealing the outside. "Common Tobi." She then said as she jumped out.

"This way Mei!" Emi yelled from a small boat. Sakura waved at her 12 year old friend and made her way down to the water. Tobi was following slowly on a giant pipe behind. Sakura jumped in the boat and started taking her uniform off, revealing her regular clothes below.

"This way Tobi!"

"Don't call him over Mei!" Emi said as the boat started going. "I don't want to deal with him!" Tobi jumped off the pipe and landed on the water right when the blonde girl looked over her shoulder. "Great….He's coming."

"Emi…I think the bathhouse makes him crazy." Sakura said as she folded her uniform. "He won't hurt us. I know he won't." She then said. Tobi rose on the train tracks and started following them, but he stopped to throw on last thing up. Gamakichi. The red toad hit the water and looked around confused. Then he swam off.

"You'll have to walk from here." Emi said as they came up to the train tracks. "The station isn't very far." She then said.

"Thank you Emi."

"Yeah yeah….you better be careful." Emi said as she started floating away. "Big Sister demands it!" Sakura laughed and waved her friend off before looking at Tobi. Who wasn't that far behind. "Hey! Tobi!" Emi yelled. "If you touch one hair on my best friend I will KILL you!"

Sakura smiled at this and let the masked spirit catch up. Then she started walking with him. Eventually a platform came into view and the pink haired girl's face lit up. "There's the station Tobi!" She yelled as she took off running to it. Tobi made a happy sound and they both waited for the train. Shizune decided to fly around to cure boredom and Sakura messed with her hair. She then remembered to put her shoes on.

"Look….there's the train." Sakura said after awhile. Shizune landed on the pinkette's shoulder and all 3 of them watched the train stop. When the doors opened, she walked in and gave the spirit inside her tickets. He counted each one of them and then shredded the ticket up. They all entered and sat down. "Behave Tobi ok?" She asked. The spirit with the orange mask nodded and she looked forward. They passed many stations. A few of them had other spirits leave and come in. But soon they were all alone. The bathhouse could no longer be seen and it was getting dark.

'Hang in there Noon…'

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

Noon's eyes slowly opened and lied upon the bloody wall. "Wh….where am I?" He mumbled as he looked at the wall. "And what's with all the blood?" He then asked as he started to sit up. He looked around and saw the soot balls moving around a blue splotch on the ground. It was in the shape of a foot. Around the size of the average 12 year old girl. 'Sakura-Chan…' He thought before looking around.

The blonde soon spotted the boiler man leaning on his chair sleeping. Noon slowly crawled over and shook the man. "Iruka." He said. "Iruka wake up." Iruka did just that.

"Oh…Noon you woke up."

"Yes…Tell me where Mei is." Noon demanded. "Did she go somewhere?" He then asked. "And why is there blood all over the wall?" Iruka blinked and looked at the bucket of water next to him and then the wall. He forgot to clean it.

"You blacked out…..and that blood is yours."

Noon's big blue eyes widened. It was his blood. "Wh…what happened to me?" He asked the boiler man. "Did Mei see?"

"Oh…she saw alright." Iruka answered. "She was the one that saved you." He then said. "She gave you a medicine that made you spit out the problem. The seal you took from Konan was cursed Noon."

The blonde smacked his forehead and sat down. "Damn….I knew it was cursed….I just didn't think about it." He mumbled.

"Then why did you take it?"

Noon looked at the man he knew for as long as he could remember and sighed. "The reason I took it is because I didn't want to hurt anybody else. After I hurt you…I just couldn't stand it…I had to make sure the fox couldn't free itself anymore."

"Noon….you risked your life doing that." Iruka said. "You're probably better off trying to make peace with your inner spirit." He then said. "Not keep him fused with your body."

"Wait…" Noon stopped him as he realized something. "Iruka….where is he now?" He then asked.

"Who?"

"The Fox?"

"Fox?" Iruka asked. Noon nodded and he shook his head. "Frankly I'm quite surprised….The fox never left you when the seal was taken away from you…..for some reason he's still fused with you….but that might not be for long." Then he remembered Sakura. "Oh….speaking of the seal. Mei went to go return it to Konan for you. She also had Shizune with her may I add. The poor girl was a bird."

Noon nodded and stood up. "I'm going to go speak with Tsunade." He said as he walked to the small door. "I'll let her know about Shizune and…." The blonde stopped what he was saying and closed his eyes for a second. Then he opened them and left without saying anything else.

Iruka sighed. "Well….I should get this room cleaned up."

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Shizune sat at Tsunade's desk and colored all over the papers with markers and crayons. She was giggling like a little child. On the other side of the room, Tsunade was sitting by a small pile of gold that sat on a table while she spoke to Gamakichi and another frog man.

"That damn No Face caused so much damage!" Tsunade growled. "This gold won't even come close to paying for repairs."

"But my lady…you caused most of it when you destroyed that hall way.

"SHUT UP!" Tsunade barked. "It was still the No Face's fault." She then said as she crossed her arms. "I can't believe what Mei did too!" She then said. "This whole mess was her fault and now she's gone and ran away. She abandoned her own parents." She looked at the grey haired man, "Senji….those pigs must be ready to eat by now….go cook them up. I feel like having some bacon."

"Wait a sec."

All three of them looked in the corner and saw the blonde whiskered boy enter the room. "Noon….yo-your alive!" Tsunade said as she stood up.

"Of course I'm alive." Noon said with a goofy smile. "Noon doesn't go down so easily, believe it!"

"Alright….what do you want brat?"

Noon opened his eyes and a serious look replaced his goofy one. "Haven't you noticed?" He asked. Tsunade raised a brow. "Something important to you was replaced." He then said. Tsunade kept her brow high as she looked at him awhile longer. The seriousness never went away. Then she looked at the gold. She picked one up and looked at it. Nothing happened so she looked at the blonde again. Still a serious face. Tsunade then walked over to a cellar looking room. She examined each bottle of sake and then came back out. Noon still wore the serious look. When he was serious, she knew that the boy was NOT lying.

Her gaze fell on the giggling assistant at the desk. Then she held up her hand and swiped it across the air. Instantly 3 pigs appeared in Shizune's place and started running around squealing "TonTon…TonTon…TonTon!"

Tsunade's eyes widened. That's what Noon meant. "NO! Shizune!" She then yelled as she ran over to Shizune's office. "Where are you!?!" By the time Noon walked into the office, it was torn apart and Tsunade was furious. She glanced over to him and grabbed Shizune's desk. "YOU DID THIS!!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as she threw the desk at him.

Noon stepped aside and let the desk chatter on the wall. "WHERE IS SHE!!" The blonde yelled as she picked the chair up. Noon blinked with no response. Then she tossed the chair at him; which he easily dodged. "TELL ME BOY!" She then yelled as she stormed over. She was right in front of him now.

"She's with Konan." He answered as his serious face looked up to the tall woman. Instantly her furious face changed to pure shock. "She went along with Mei to go see Konan." He then said.

"K-Konan?" Tsunade asked. He nodded and she backed up a few steps. Then she started laughing, making the seriousness of Noon's attitude fade away into confusion. "You're so smart Noon." She said. "I get it…you'll get Shizune back but at a price…..So what do you want?" Tsunade then asked.

"Tear up Mei's contract and let her and her parents go home." Noon said as the seriousness returned.

"Fine!" Tsunade barked as she started walking away. "But she's got one more test, Noon. If she fails, I get to eat her parents for breakfast and she is stuck here forever!"

The blonde boy nodded and turned around. He walked out of the office into Tsunade's office and approached the window. 'I'm coming Sakura-Chan…'

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was dark outside when the train finally came to the 6th stop. Sakura jumped off the seat and walked out of the train soon followed by Tobi. "Well….here's swamp bottom…" Sakura muttered as the train went on. Shizune chirped and the pinkette gulped. It was dark and all she could see were trees. "OK….let's go guys." She then said as they both started walking down the dark trail.

After a little while something approached them and it seemed to be lit up. It looked like a lamp. No…It was someone holding a lamp. "Hello." The masked man greeted. He wore a mask over his mouth and nose, and one of his eyes had a scar on it. He looked like a scare crow in away. "My Name is Kakashi, and I will be lighting your way." He then said as he turned around. Sakura nodded and they all followed the man down the trail.

Every once in a while he'd stop and look at them to make sure they were still following. When he confirmed their presence, he turned back around and kept walking. Soon they arrived at a small house. "Is this it?" Sakura asked the grey haired man. He nodded and hung the lamp up on the post, and then he walked over to a garden and froze. 'He IS a scare crow…' The pinkette then thought as they walked over to the door.

Sakura looked up and saw that there was smoke coming out of the chimney. "Well….that just means she home…" She mumbled to herself. She looked at Tobi and smiled. "Ready big guy?" The pinkette asked him. The masked spirit nodded and she looked at the door again. She went to knock but it opened, revealing the blue haired woman from before.

"Come in dear." Konan greeted. Sakura nodded and slowly entered. Tobi stepped in as well but very cautiously. "I'm glad you made it. I was just making some tea. Sit down and make yourself at home." The blue haired woman started pouring some cups of tea while Sakura examined the flowers on the table. They were made from paper. Then she remembered the seal.

"Oh…" She ran over to Konan and took the seal out of her pocket. "Excuse me….but Noon stole this from you." Sakura said; gaining the woman's attention. "I came to give it back and apologize for him." The pinkette then bowed down to her. "I'm very sorry for taking your seal!"

"You know…that brat sliced me in two…" Konan muttered as she took the seal from Sakura's hand. "I'm still a little angry." She looked at the seal and examined it as the 12 year old stood up straight. "What's this?" She then said. "My protection in gone…"

"Oh that slug?" Sakura asked. "I'm sorry….I squished it when it ran away from the seal." She then said. Konan looked down at the girl and started laughing. "Huh? What's so funny?" Sakura then asked.

"That wasn't my slug hunny." Konan laughed. "It's Tsunade's slug. That's how she controlled Noon. Without it, the brat can do whatever he wants and Tsunade cant to a damn thing about it." The blue haired woman laughed a little more after. "I can't believe you squished it" She then looked at the girl with a little more seriousness. "Now do you love him….because last time I checked; only love can break the spell on the seal."

"Wha?" Sakura went to answer that, but then she remembered Shizune. "Um…Can you change Shizune back into her regular self please?" She asked Konan blinked and looked at the small bird.

"The spell on her wore off a long time ago." She said. "If you want Shizune…you can change back now." The bird shook it's head and Sakura slightly giggled. "Alright then…come on….let's have some tea." She set the tea down on the table and they all sat down. Tobi crabbed a piece of the cheesecake though.

"I'm very sorry my master turned your parents into pigs Mei." Konan said "But I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for them if you were going to ask." Sakura nodded and took a sip of tea. "You'll have to help your parents and Noon on your own. Use what you remember about them."

"Can't you give me a bigger hint?" Sakura asked; a little confused. "I feel like I've meet Noon before….I keep seeing these visions…but I think it was a long time ago…"

"That's a good start my dear." Konan said before taking a sip. "Once you meet someone you never really forget them." She set the cup down and sighed. "You just have to wait and be patient for the memories to return." The blue haired woman looked at the girls hair as she looked at the table. "If it's alright with you….can I mess with your hair while you think?" She then asked with a slight giggle.

Sakura looked up and saw the woman laughing. Then she looked at her long hair and smiled. "Sure…do whatever you want with it." She then said.

"Oh goodie." Konan said playfully as she moved her chair behind Sakura's. "And if you want you can call me Auntie Konan." She then said. Sakura nodded as the older woman brushed her knotted pink hair. It felt good to have it brushed after so long. Sakura closed her eyes and thought as Konan did her business. She needed to remember. She HAD to.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

About 20 minutes later Sakura opened her eyes with no success. "Auntie Konan." She mumbled. She heard the woman hum in response. "I keep thinking about Noon….but I can't remember anything." She said to her. "He could be dead already and all I'm doing is sitting here and doing nothing. And on top of that, my mom and dad could have been a part of tonight's stew!" She started crying and Konan picked up a mirror.

"Look." The blue haired woman said as she held the mirror in front of Sakura's face. Her eyes widened and she sat up in the seat a little more. "Your hair looks much better now." Konan then said. Sakura's pink hair was now barley touching her shoulders. It was all brushed and cut even. "Don't you think?"

"Yeah…" Sakura said in response. "I like it a lot better." She looked over her shoulder and looked at the woman. "Thank you." She then said. Konan nodded with a smile and the pinkette jumped off the chair. As she did this it seemed to be very windy outside. The windows were shaking and the door looked like it was going to blow off its hinges.

"What good timing." Konan said as she looked at the door. Sakura looked at her then the door. "Mei….can you go greet out new guest." She then said to the girl. The pinkette nodded and ran over to the door. Then she grabbed the doors handle and opened it. Konan smiled and she and Tobi made their way over.

When Sakura looked outside, her face lit up like Christmas. "Noon!" She said happily as she ran outside. The 9 tailed fox she loved so dearly stood outside the door and looked very clean and healthy. Sakura grabbed his head and pulled it into a hug and the 9 tails wrapped around her as if giving her a hug back. "Noon…I'm so happy you're alive…" The pinkette mumbled into his skull.

Konan and Tobi walked out of the house with smiles. Well….Konan did. "Look Auntie Konan." Sakura said as all the tails moved from view. "Noon's alive. He really is!" She then said.

Konan smiled a little more as the fox bowed its head. "Noon." She started. "I'll forgive you for taking my seal, but you must take care of this girl. If I find out she's hurt you're the first one I'm coming after." Sakura giggled at this and Konan looked at Tobi. "Tobi….you can stay with me." She said. "I have a friend named Deidara…and he's been asking for an assistant." Tobi nodded and she looked at Sakura again.

"Thank you Auntie Konan!" Sakura said after she jumped on Noon's back. "And I want you to know my real name!" Konan raised a brow; showing she wanted to know. "My name is Sakura! Sakura Haruno!"

"That's a beautiful name!"

"Thank you!" Sakura yelled back as the winds picked up. Then Noon took off running up in the sky. "You still with me Shizune?" She asked. Then the small bird chirped telling her she was. Sakura smiled at this and turned around. Konan, Tobi and The scare crow known as Kakashi were all waving at her as she disappeared in the clouds. Then she looked down and smiled. "Noon…I think it's so cool you can walk on air." She said. He barked as he kept going. Then she smiled and closed her eyes. Soon after closing her eyes she saw that vision again. But this time it was a bit longer…..

{ The blushing boy soon turned away to meet with a woman with long red hair. Then she met with her own mom and dad. Before she knew it, she was looking in a pool of water, reaching for something. She fell in. But someone grabbed her arm and pulled her out. When she turned around to thank them she noticed her rescuer was in the water now. She reached in and grabbed his arm. It was the whiskered boy that had given her the ice cream. He was barley smiling when he let go of her arm….then his face disappeared in the depths. }

Sakura opened her eyes and saw they were still high up in the sky. "Noon…." She started. "Listen to me…I just remembered something that happened to me when I was 6. My parents and I visited the Whirlpool country for a few days. One of those days I was waiting in line for ice cream…but then a boy from the front of the line got 2 ice creams. He gave it to me…." She trailed off and sighed. "There was a whirlpool that a person said was very dangerous and if you fell in you could get sucked under. I remember dropping a paper in there and trying to get it. Then I fell in. After that I thought I was a goner, but the boy that had given me the ice cream saved me. He pulled me out…..but fell in himself right after….and drowned. I remember now….The day before, when he gave me the ice cream we exchanged names…..He told me his name was Naruto…he was 6 years old and looked a lot like you." She stopped and looked at him. "You were 6 when you died right?"

He nodded and she went on. "Well since he died at 6 and looked just like you…….and since he lived in the Uzumaki area….His last name was Uzumaki….Noon….I think that's your real name…..Naruto Uzumaki!"

The fox's red eyes widened as soon as she said this, the red substance went flying throughout the sky. "Whoa….What's happening?" She asked as the 9 tails started to disappear. She gasped and looked forward. Then before she knew it, she was flying on top of him….not the fox. She got of him and grabbed both his hands.

"Naruto! That was my name Sakura! That was it!" He yelled with sparkling blue eyes. "I remember everything now! I remember buying you that ice cream and I even remember pulling you out of the whirlpool!"

"I knew it was you! You saved me!" Sakura said back. "I hope you're not mad for me being the reason you're dead!" She then said.

"I'd never be mad at you." Naruto said back to her. "If I hadn't of died…we wouldn't be here right now!"

"That sounded so weird!" Sakura yelled at him. "You're such a dork!"

"I know!" Naruto yelled back with a goofy smile. He shifted his body to land on the water and then he threw her on his back. "Now…let's get going." He then said as he ran off. They had a long way to go.

"You know Naruto." Sakura said as they ran. He looked over his shoulder with a huge smile. "I think the reason why you couldn't get home was because a few days after you died. The whirlpool country fell in the war. It was destroyed."

"So that's why…" Naruto mumbled as he looked back forward. "Oh well….I like the bathhouse anyway."

"Oh….I like your new haircut by the way…"

"Thank You Naruto…."

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Tsunade stood in front of a crowd of pigs on the bridge. All the bathhouse employees stood on the bathhouse balconies and looked down on them. Emi poked her head over a wall and scanned the village streets. Then she saw them, Naruto and Sakura. The blonde skidded to a stop and the pinkette jumped off of him. "I see you failed to bring Shizune back." Tsunade said with a slight growl. The bird flew over and turned into the very woman right after this was said, and everyone gasped.

"Tsunade! If you make her cry I'm quitting being your assistant!" Shizune barked before stepping aside. Tsunade blinked in surprise and then looked at Sakura.

"Are you ready for your last test?" She asked, still in a bit shock from Shizune's outburst. Sakura nodded and walked over. "You got guts…" Tsunade then muttered. "Here's your contract." She handed it to Shizune and led Sakura over to the pigs. "Now…see if you can till which one of these pigs are your mother and father. You get one guess. If you get it right you can all go home."

Sakura looked at each one. They were all squealing at her and crowding each other's space. Then after s moment she shook her head and looked at Tsunade. "There must be a mistake….none of them are mom and dad." She said to the older woman.

"Are you sure?" Tsunade asked. Sakura took another moment to think. Everyone watching were at the edge of their seats; if they had them. Even Naruto was leaning in.

"Yeah…I'm sure." Sakura then said. Then the contract in Shizune's hand's exploded and everyone started cheering. The pinkette smiled and looked at them all. Emi was standing on the wall cheering the most for her little sister. "Thank you for not turning me into an animal Tsunade." She then said to the woman.

"Whatever….get out of my sight."

"Goodbye everyone!" Sakura yelled as she waved. Then she turned around and ran over to the blonde. "Where are my parents Naruto?" She asked as they both ran through the streets; holding hands.

"They woke up on the human side of the river." He answered. "They're probably looking for you." He then said.

Eventually they reached the steps that led to the field. "All the water's gone." She said. "I can get across now."

"Yeah but this is where I stop." Naruto said. "Now just go back to the old building and don't look back ok?" He looked at her and smiled. "Not until you've passed through the tunnel."

"What will you do then?"

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan." The blonde said to her. "I'm gonna go back and quite being Tsunade's assistant, then I'll get a regular job….I'll even where that pink out fit for ya." He laughed.

"You'd do that?"

"Yeah" He chuckled. "Look I'll be fine Sakura-Chan…I got my name back." He then said. Sakura nodded and went to go but stopped and looked at him again.

"Will we see each other again?"

"Yeah…I'm sure we will."

"Promise?"

"It's a promise of a lifetime." He gave her a thumbs up before lightly pushing her down the steps. "Now go before the water fills back up and don't look back."

Sakura nodded, but before she took her eyes off him she walked back on the steps and gave him a small kiss before running off. "Thank You for saving me!" She then yelled as she ran across the rock river. Naruto's blue eyes were wide as he touched his lips. Then he lifted his other hand.

"I…I love you…"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sakura! Sakura dear! Where are you!?" Mrs. Haruno yelled as Mr. Haruno and she looked around the tunnel. Sakura came running down a small hill. "Oh! Sakura there you are!!" Her mother then said as the pinkette ran over. "Oh and what happened to you hai—"

Sakura interrupted her mother with the biggest hug she could deliver. "I missed you mom!" She yelled into her mother's stomach. Her mother smiled and hugged her back.

"Alright….we found her." Mr. Haruno said before joining the hug. Then he pulled away with a smile. "Now then…let's go meet with the movers." He then said before walking into the tunnel. Sakura nodded and ran after him. "Wow…you really changed your attitude towards this moving thing Sakura." Her father said as they walked out of the tunnel. She nodded and he went straight over to the car in a panic. "AH! It's all dusty inside!"

Mrs. Haruno ran over to examine the care as well as Sakura stared into the tunnel. 'I'm never going to see him again…I know it.' She thought sadly. Then she reached up and touched her now short hair. 'Or…..maybe I will….'

"Common Sakura. We're going to miss the movers!"

Sakura giggled. 'We missed the movers a few days ago mom…' She then thought before running over to the car. She moved her dead flowers aside and looked out the window as they started to drive away. Then with a deep sigh she closed her eyes and thought about the blonde boy she loved. His goofy smile was engraved in her memory.

'I'll never forget you…..Naruto Uzumaki….'

END


End file.
